I've Got You Babe
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Lena gets sick with tonsillitis, Kara is there to take care of her. But when the infections keeps coming back, what will happen to Lena, and how will Kara cope? Established SuperCorp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Happy Christmas Month! I love Christmas time. Also, I have been writing like crazy. This comes from a prompt by Ichgehrausundschliessedietr5. The premise of the prompt was that Lena gets sick with throat infections. I hope you enjoy this story! Be warned, this is a long chapter and the others will probably be similar. **

* * *

It had started one Thursday with what she thought was a simple sore throat. Lena woke up in bed next to her girlfriend of just over a year. Her throat felt like she had swallowed razor blades, and she was fairly sure she had a fever.

However, she had no time to be sick that week. She had a ton of work to get done because she and Kara were going out of town on Saturday to see Eliza for a week. That meant Lena had to get everything in the office in order over the next two days so the company could run without her.

It wasn't often that she went on vacation, mostly because it stressed her out. However, she did enjoy going to visit Kara's childhood home. They had spent a weekend there early in their relationship when Kara was struggling with a serious bout of anxiety.

The house in Midvale was beautiful and so peaceful. Lena understood why Kara liked it so much so when Kara suggested a week out in Midvale to unwind and spend time together, Lena decided it was worth it. It was a slow season at L-Corp which made Lena feel even better about leaving. Plus, Sam had volunteered to run the place while she was gone. That meant all Lena had to do was have everything ready for Sam to take over.

Lena got up and got ready for work. Kara was still sleeping, having been out all night, first covering a campaign rally for CatCo before going to take care of an alien who decided to attack the city with the DEO. Lena tried to be as quiet as possible as she got ready, not wanting to wake her tired girlfriend both because she knew she needed sleep and because if Kara got a good look at her without makeup on, she would know Lena was sick for sure.

The CEO managed to get ready before Kara stirred. Lena knew it was next to impossible to get out of the apartment without waking the woman with super hearing.

"Go back to sleep Love," Lena said, seeing Kara's eyes crack open, "You were out late. I'm heading to work. I'll be home around 7 hopefully."

"I have to work this afternoon," Kara said, snuggling back into the blankets, "Maybe I'll bring lunch by before I go in."

"Alright," Lena said, already trying to think of an excuse to keep her girlfriend out of her office so she wouldn't realize she was sick, "Text me before you do. Love you."

"Love you too," Kara said, already starting to fall asleep again.

Lena got out of the house, her driver taking her to work. She choked down a couple of Tylenol, her throat burning terribly as she did so. Jess came in with a few files for her around ten.

"Miss Luthor?" her secretary said, "Are you feeling alright? Your neck looks a little swollen."

"I have a sore throat," Lena said, brushing it off, "Nothing a little coffee and Advil won't fix. Do I have any meetings today?"

"Nothing on the books for today or tomorrow," Jess said, already having the schedule memorized, "And you're off next week correct?"

"Yes," Lena said, struggling to swallow, "Miss Arias should be stopping by this afternoon to go over some things for next week. When she gets here, just send her in."

"Alright," Jess said, nodding, "And if you need anything, just let me know."

Lena worked through the morning, the throbbing headache she woke up with that morning had dulled to a much more manageable ache. Her throat was still killing her, but unless she was talking or swallowing, she could ignore that.

Kara texted her around 11, asking if she was free for lunch. Lena had nothing going on, but she knew if Kara came and saw her, she would take her home. She told Kara she was really busy with their trip coming up and didn't have time for lunch.

Lena continued to work until around 1 when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Lena croaked, her throat burning as called out.

"Hey Lena," Sam said, coming in with her briefcase and two cups of coffee, "Woah, are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little under the weather," Lena said, shrugging her shoulders as Sam handed her a cup of coffee, "It's just a sore throat."

"You look pretty swollen," Sam said, looking at her oldest friend, "And flushed. And I know you're in pain. Do you want me to call Kara and have her come get you?"

"I'm fine," Lena said, wincing as she swallowed the coffee, "Besides, we have things to go over before I leave."

"Alright," Sam said, knowing her friend would never agree to going home at this point, "Can I get you anything before we start? Some Advil or Motrin or something?"

"I took Advil 4 hours ago," Lena said, "I can't take more for a little while. Let's just try to knock this out."

Sam and Lena went and sat down on the couch, Lena starting to go over what was going to be happening the next week. However, that was the most she had been talking all day and after only an hour, tears were gathering in her eyes because of the pain.

"Lena," Sam said, seeing how much pain her friend was in, "Please, let me call Kara. You are clearly miserable. We went over everything I had questions about and if something comes up, I can always call you. Its Midvale, not the middle of nowhere. And you don't want to be miserable for your trip. If you get to the clinic or have Alex check you out tonight, maybe you'll be feeling a little better by tomorrow."

"Alright," Lena rasped out, tears finally spilling out of her eyes due to the pain.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Lena leaned back on the couch. Sam grabbed her phone, pressing the 3 on her speed dial. In two rings, the perky blonde answered.

"Hey Sam," the reporter said, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sam said, smiling as Lena leaned her head on her shoulder, "Your girlfriend, however, is another story."

"Oh no," Kara said, immediately starting to pack her stuff, "What happened? Did she get hurt? Attacked? What's wrong?"

"She's sick," Sam said, wincing as Lena's burning forehead came into contact with her neck, "She's got a fever, and a really sore throat, and her lymph nodes in her neck are really swollen. I'm guessing it's tonsillitis, but she needs to go home and maybe to a clinic or something. I can bring her home if you're stuck at work."

"I only went in today to write, but I can do that at home. I'll be there very soon. Can you stay with her until I get there?" Kara asked, already heading to James office to tell him she was leaving and would be back after her vacation.

"Of course. I'll see you soon," Sam said, hanging up the phone before turning to Lena, "Kara's on her way. You have got to start taking better care of yourself, girl."

"I know," Lena said, wincing as she swallowed, "Old habits die hard."

"I know," Sam said, "I remember when you passed out in chemistry lab when you had food poisoning junior year so bad you threw up every ten minutes for twenty four hours and insisted on still going to class."

Lena nodded a little, smiling ever so slightly, but because of the swelling in her neck, smiling hurt. Just then, Kara flew into the window.

"Hey," Kara said, immediately going over to them, "Lena, oh, you look like you feel terrible. I called Alex and she said I could bring you to the DEO right now. And I can call my mom and cancel our trip if you aren't feeling up to it and…"

"Kara," Sam said, cutting the reporter off, "Why don't you just start by taking Lena to the DEO and then home?"

"Right," Kara said, shaking her head and focusing on Lena, "Come here babe. Let's get you feeling better. Thanks for calling Sam."

"Of course," Sam said, "I hope she feels better." Kara held Lena close as they flew to the DEO.

As soon as she landed, she took her sick girlfriend to the med wing where Alex met them.

"Hey guys," Alex said, smiling at them, "Lena, I hear you aren't feeling too well."

"My throat is killing me," Lena said, tears pricking her eyes as she spoke, "And I'm pretty sure I have a fever."

"And it looks like your lymph nodes are nice and swollen," Alex said, grabbing her otoscope, "Can I take a look?"

Lena nodded, opening her mouth as far as she could.

"Alright," Alex said, nodding as she looked in Lena's throat, "It looks like either tonsillitis or strep. I'm going to take a culture just to check, but based on the swelling, I would say it's probably tonsillitis."

"Can we still leave to ago to Eliza's tomorrow?" Lena asked, wincing as she did so.

"Don't worry about that," Kara said, shaking her head, "Eliza will understand if we have to change our plans."

"Don't want to," Lena said as Alex ran a thermometer over Lena's temples.

"Well," Alex said, looking at the device in her hand, "you have a fever of 103.2 which is not great. However, our mother is a doctor so if you're feeling up to it, I would say you guys should go to see her. It's peaceful in Midvale which would probably help you feel better. Plus, Eliza is a way better cook than Kara so you'd get food that would actually help you heal."

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister but knew her sister was right.

"Alright," Alex said, grabbing a set of swabs, "Let me just take these. Then you can rest until the results come back."

Lena opened her opened her mouth and allowed Alex to take a swab of her swollen tonsils. Lena gagged a little, luckily not throwing up.

"Alright," Alex said, offering Lena a cup of water, "I'll go get these analyzed. I'll get whatever meds you need once I have the results."

"Thank Alex," Kara said as her sister left the room, "How are you feeling Lena? Can I get you anything?"

"Can you just hold me?" Lena asked, voice barely audible.

"Of course," Kara said, climbing into the bed next to Lena and holding her close, "As soon as we get home, I will help you get into some warm pajamas and we can just rest for the rest of the day."

Lena nodded, holding onto Kara tightly.

"I wish you would tell me when you're not feeling well," Kara said, running her fingers through Lena's long hair, "I want to help you when you're not feeling well."

"I know," Lena said, eyes closing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Kara said, kissing Lean's forehead that even felt warm to her, "I need to be better about watching you."

Lena didn't respond, already falling asleep. Kara just held her close until Alex came back about a half an hour later.

"She has tonsillitis," Alex said, handing Kara a bottle of antibiotics, "She needs to take two of these every day for the next 10 days. If she's not feeling better in a few days, have Mom take a look at her. But she'll be fine. Tonsillitis is miserable, but it usually clears up pretty quickly."

"Thanks," Kara said, carefully picking Lena up, "I'll see you next week."

"Sounds good," Alex said, "Have fun with Mom. Tell her I say hi."

"Of course," Kara said, smiling at her sister, "And I'm sure all we are going to hear about is how excited she is for the wedding next month."

"I know," Alex said, a glint in her eyes as she looked at Kara, "It's just about all I think about most of the time."

"I'm happy for you," Kara said as Alex gave her a side hug, "Love you. See you next week."

"Love you too," Alex said as Kara took off.

Kara took Lena right home. The sick woman woke up as they landed.

"Hey," Kara said, seeing her eyes pop open, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Lena finally admitted, "Are we home?"

"Yeah," Kara said, setting Lena down on the bed, "I have meds that Alex gave you. You have tonsillitis. Let's get you your medicine, some hot tea, and pajamas. Then, you can sleep as long as you want to."

"I need to pack," Lena rasped as Kara handed her the two pills with a glass of water.

"I will do the packing," Kara said, shaking her head as Lena struggled to get the two pills down her swollen throat, "You just rest."

Lena nodded as Kara helped her get some pajamas on. Kara tucked Lena into bed before making her a cup of tea quickly. She brought it to her girlfriend, only to find her sleeping in bed. Kara laughed a little, setting down the cup.

She put on her own pajamas before pulling out her laptop. She worked quickly on finishing her article from the event the night before. She had written a lot of it at work earlier and some last night because her Supergirl work always made her a little antsy afterward, preventing her from sleeping.

She finished her work in just under two hours. She sent it to James before closing her laptop.

She then got out of bed, careful not to disrupt her sleeping girlfriend. She made quick work of packing their things, deciding that their wardrobe would be at least half sweats because Lena was going to need a lot of rest, especially for the first few days. Kara also packed them some clothes that weren't just for bumming around her mom's house. She also packed their toiletries and a few other things they would need for the weekend.

She decided that if Lena was feeling up to it, they would drive out to Eliza's tonight. It would be better to be out of National City. Lena could sleep the whole drive which would be better than tomorrow when she would potentially be awake and in pain during the drive.

Plus, Kara wasn't that great at taking care of sick people and wanted her mom's help. She decided to call Eliza and make sure it was alright that they came early.

"Hey Sweetie," Eliza said, answering her phone, "I'm so excited you two are coming tomorrow? You're still coming right?"

"Hi Eliza," Kara said, smiling as she walked into their living room, "Yes, we are still coming. That's actually why I'm calling. Lena's got tonsillitis. It's pretty bad. She's running a fever of over 103."

"Oh no," Eliza said, sighing, "I completely understand if you guys don't want to come until she's feeling better."

"Actually," Kara said, "I was hoping we could come early. Tonight actually. Lena is pretty insistent on coming, and I think being away from the city will be good. Plus, she'll sleep through the drive tonight. She's pretty out of it. We're ready to go. And I know you're much better at taking care of sick people than I ever will be."

"Of course you guys can come tonight," Eliza said, "You're room is ready for you guys."

"Thanks Eliza," Kara said, "I'm going to bet the car packed, and we should be there in about three hours."

"Alright," Eliza said, "I'll have dinner ready for you. And soup for Lena. What's her favorite?"

"Chicken noodle," Kara said, "Although, she was having a hard time swallowing water earlier because of how swollen her throat was so I'm not sure how much she'll eat."

"Well, it won't go bad," Eliza laughed, "And I'm sure the swelling will go down by tomorrow evening and she'll be up for some food. I'll have it ready just in case she wants some tonight."

"Thanks Eliza," Kara said, smiling, "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Drive safe Honey," Eliza said, "Love you too."

Kara hung up the phone before going to Lena.

"Lee," Kara said, shaking her gently, "Hey, Baby. Can you wake up for a minute?"

Lena eyes opened a little.

"Hey," Kara said, "So I called Eliza, and I was thinking we could drive up to Midvale tonight. That way you can sleep in the car, and we don't have to worry about driving up there tomorrow in case you aren't feeling well."

"I need to pack," Lena rasped, sitting up a little.

"I already took care of it," Kara said, "I just need to throw everything in the car and we're ready to go."

"Alright," Lena rasped, "I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Perfect," Kara said, "I'll get the car packed, and then come back and get you."

Lena nodded, slowly getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Her whole body hurt from her fever. She used the bathroom, grimacing a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her whole neck looked swollen all around, her eyes had dark circles under them, and she was even more pale than normal. Her hair was also a rat's nest from the tossing and turning she had done while she was sleeping. She grabbed a brush, trying to run it through her hair.

However, she was starting to get dizzy from her fever. She sat down on the edge of their tub, almost too exhausted to sit up right. Just then, Kara came in.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked, seeing how bad Lena was looking.

"My hair is a mess," Lena said, trying to brush it, "And it's making me hot. I wanted to braid it or something."

"Let me do it for you," Kara said, seeing how much Lena was struggling to run the brush through her hair, "I know you like it when I play with your hair."

Lena nodded as Kara sat helped her move to the bed so it was easier to braid her hair. Kara knew Lena would never tell her how bad she was really feeling, but her pain and exhaustion were written all over her face.

Kara also knew better than to push Lena too hard into admitting how she was feeling. It usually just made everything worse and caused Lena to shut down. Kara had learned to help Lena without making it seem like she knew how bad her girlfriend was feeling. Kara quickly got Lena's hair brushed and into two French braids.

"Alright," Kara said, "Ready to go? I got your favorite blanket and pillow in the car. And I have some Motrin if you want to take it before we leave. It should help with the fever."

Lena nodded as Kara got up to get some meds and a drink. Lena swallowed the pills, tears springing to her eyes as they hit her swollen, sore throat.

"I'm sorry Babe," Kara said, rubbing her back, "I have some hot chocolate in the car, and some Gatorade that I can freeze if that sounds better. And I grabbed your favorite water bottle in case you want water."

"Thank you," Lena said, smiling as much as she could with her swelling.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked, standing up.

Lena nodded as Kara scooped her up, grabbing both the Motrin and her antibiotics as they left. Kara gently put Lena into the car before getting in on her own side. Within ten minutes of being in the car, Lena had already fallen asleep. She slept the entire way to Midvale, which made Kara very happy. As they pulled into Eliza's driveway, Lena stirred, eyes opening.

"We're here," Kara said, putting the car in park, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Lena said, rubbing her eyes, "But still not great."

"Well, Eliza said she would have dinner if you're up to it. Or we can just go right to bed," Kara said, opening her car door and getting out.

"I should probably eat," Lena said as Kara opened her car door, "Plus, even through I feel terrible, I don't think I can sleep anymore right now."

Kara nodded, helping Lena out of the car. Eliza met them at the front door.

"Hey," she said, opening the door, "I'm so glad you guys are here, although I'm sorry you are so sick Lena."

"Hey Eliza," Kara said, giving her adoptive mom a side hug, one arm still around Lena, "Thanks for having us."

"Hello Eliza," Lena said as the older woman wrapped her in a hug, freeing Kara to go grab everything from the car quickly, "Thank you for having us."

"Of course," Eliza said, leading Lena to the couch where she already had a cup of warm tea waiting for the sick woman, "I love having my girls and their girls here."

"Thank you," Lena said as Eliza handed her the drink.

"How was the drive up here?" Eliza asked, rubbing Lena's back as she took a sip of the drink.

"I slept for most of it," Lena said, setting down the glass, "But it seems like we made good time."

Kara suddenly joined them, sitting down next to Lena.

"I got everything upstairs in our room," Kara said, "I'm glad you got a king size bed for our room. I mean, I like my bed from when I was a kid, but it's was too small to share. And I like sharing my bed."

Lena smiled a little as she leaned on her girlfriend.

"Are you girls hungry?" Eliza asked, draping a blanket over Lena who was visably shaking.

"I'm starving," Kara said, smiling at her mom, "But that's nothing new."

"Lena?" Eliza asked, pulling out plates for herself and Kara, "I have some chicken noodle soup. But you can just have some broth if you want. Or I can make some hot chocolate or anything else you want."

"Broth sounds great," Lena said, "Thank you Eliza."

The older woman quickly made up plates for herself and Kara as well as a mug of chicken broth for Lena, bringing it to the two women cuddling on the couch.

"Thanks Eliza," Kara said, taking her plate of spaghetti and meatballs, one of Kara's favorites and Eliza's specialties, "This looks great."

"Thank you," Lena said, taking the cup.

"Of course," Eliza said, sitting down on the loveseat with her own plate of food, "It's nice to have someone to cook for."

They all ate, Kara and Eliza talking about what had been going on since the last time they had seen each other as well as Alex's upcoming wedding. Lena interjected every so often, though mostly she stayed quiet, her throat hurting and her head swimming from her fever.

Once dinner was done, Lena was sleeping on Kara's lap.

"Take her to bed," Eliza said, nodding to Kara, "She's wiped. And she needs you to just hold her tonight. I'll see you two in the morning. Sleep as late as you want. There's nothing planned."

"Thanks for everything Eliza," Kara said, gently scooping Lena up, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you," Eliza said as Kara carried Lena upstairs.

"Love you too," Kara called.

She brought Lena into the room she once shared with Alex. It had since been slightly redecorated to make it more suitable for the grown women and their significant others. Kara put Lena in bed, quickly changing and getting herself ready for bed.

"Lena," Kara said, gently waking the sick woman, "Here, take these."

Kara gave Lena two Tylenol PM before cuddling her close. Lena slept through the night, thankfully. She woke up the next morning around 9 am.

The bed she was in was unfamiliar to her and she panicked for a minute before remembering that they had come to Eliza's the night before. She noticed that the bed next to her was empty except for a note in Kara's small print.

**Good Morning Beautiful. I'm downstairs with Eliza. Feel free to stay in bed as long as you want. I'll be up as soon as I hear that you're awake. I love you.**

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Lena looked up to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Kara said, going to the bed, "You slept well last night. How are you feeling?"

"Not good," Lena said, wincing as she swallowed, "My throat is so sore."

"You should start feeling better by the end of the day, according to Alex," Kara said, remembering her sister's words from yesterday, "Let's get you some breakfast and then you can take your antibiotics and some Advil. Would you like breakfast here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs," Lena said, moving to get up, "I can't stay up here."

"Alright," Kara said, helping Lena up.

Lena used the bathroom before Kara helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lena," Eliza said, smiling as Kara helped Lena onto the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Lena rasped as Kara wrapped her in a blanket.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Eliza said, handing Lena a steam cup of hot chocolate, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Lena said, sipping on the warm drink that felt good on her sore throat.

"What are you in the mood for?" Eliza asked, "I can make anything you want."

"Can I just have some scrambled eggs with cheese?" Lena asked, knowing that the warm food would probably feel good on her throat.

"Of course," Eliza said, going into the kitchen as Kara and Lena cuddled on the couch.

"We can just watch movies and rest all day today," Kara said, kissing Lena's temple, "And you can sleep if you want to or whatever you want to do."

Lena nodded, sipping on her warm drink. Eliza brought breakfast which Lena managed to get down most of. Kara then gave Lena her antibiotics and some Advil to help with the pain and fever.

Once Lena was sufficiently drugged, they turned on _Titanic, _one of Lena's favorite movies. While Kara and Lena watched their movie, Eliza was in the kitchen, baking a few different pies.

When Kara and Alex lived at home, Eliza used to bake all the time. However, once the girls moved out, she bakes a lot less. She would still make things to take to the local first responders and other people, but it wasn't nearly as often as when she did when she had two growing girls at home, one of whom had such a crazy metabolism that no matter how much she ate, it never looked like she did.

Whenever either of the girls came home, Eliza loved to cook for them. Lena eventually fall asleep so Kara went to join Eliza in the kitchen, just to talk.

"How are you sweetie?" Eliza asked, smiling at her younger daughter.

"I'm good," Kara said, sneaking a bit of cookie dough from the mixing bowl, "Everything right now is so good. Lena and I are in a good place. And I'm so excited for Alex's wedding next month. Work has been going well. Everything is just going well right now. I mean, except Lena being sick, but she'll be better soon hopefully."

"She will," Eliza reassured her, "I'm glad everything is going well. I know you guys were struggling a bit a few months back."

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding a little as she thought about that time, "Lena just has a lot of trauma in her past that she's working through. But we got her some help, and things are a lot better."

"Good," Eliza said, batting Kara's hadn't away as she went for another bit of dough.

The two Danvers women chatted about Alex's upcoming wedding and other things. Lena woke up about three hours later, groggy and miserable. Her throat was hurting so badly that she couldn't talk.

Kara just held her close, trying to offer as much comfort as possible. It killed her to see how much pain her girlfriend was in, and not be able to do anything about it. Eliza gave Lena some Tylenol to help with the pain and eventually, Lena fell back to sleep. The rest of the day was a lot of the same.

By the evening, Lena was feeling slightly better, but she was still in quite a bit of pain.

The next morning, her pain has started to decrease, and by the following evening, she was feeling a lot better.

The rest of the week was pretty low-key to allow Lena to continue healing. They went for a walk on the beach a few times, Eliza took them out for dinner, they played a lot of board games, and Lena and Kara spent a lot of time cuddling in the hammock in Eliza's backyard.

By the following Sunday, both Lena and Kara were extremely well rested and relaxed. Eliza kissed them both as they loaded up their car, handing a cooler of pie and spaghetti to Kara.

"See you soon," Lena said, smiling as she got in the car.

"Bye Lena," Eliza said, waving as the dark-haired woman closed the door.

"Thanks for everything, Eliza," Kara said, hugging her mom, "We'll see you for Alex's wedding in just a few weeks."

"I'll be in National City before you know it," Eliza said, waving as her younger daughter got in the car, "Love you."

"Love you too," Kara said as she closed her door.

"That was a really good week," Lena said as they pulled out of the driveway, "Thank you for planning it."

"Thank you for being willing to take time off work to come. Being in Midvale is always relaxing to me."

"It is very relaxing there," Lena said, smiling at her girlfriend, "And Eliza is so sweet. It was so nice of her to take care of me."

"I'm glad you're better," Kara said, taking Lena's hand, "And even though it sucked, I'm glad we were in Midvale while you were sick. It forced you to really slow down and get better."

"I am too," Lena said, nodding as they drove down the road toward National City, "I am too."

* * *

**So there it was! Did you like it? More to come next weekend hopefully. And as always, prompts, reviews, and comments always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've had this chapter written for about two weeks, and like two days ago, someone asked if I could write this exact chapter. It's so crazy. Also, did anyone watch the first three parts of Crisis on Infinite Earths? I thought it was pretty good. But anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

A month later, it was the night before Alex and Maggie's wedding. Eliza and Alex were staying with Lena and Kara. Alex and Maggie decided that they didn't want to see each other on their wedding day before their first look pictures the following day so Alex had come to stay with her sister.

They had done the rehearsal and the dinner that followed. Maggie's partner at the NCPD and her maid of honor, Syd, was spending the night at Alex and Maggie's place.

Alex was a ball of nerves as she sat on the couch with her mom, sister, and sister's girlfriend.

"It's going to be fine," Eliza said, rubbing her older daughter's back, "Everything is ready. Everyone is ready. The wedding is going to be perfect."

"And all that matters is that you and Maggie show up anyways," Kara said, smiling at her sister, "It's going to be great."

"Then why do I feel like I'm gonna puke?" Alex asked, taking another sip of her wine.

"Because you love Maggie," Eliza said, "And you have spent a long time planning this wedding. It's going to be good."

Alex nodded, leaning on her mom's shoulder. The four women stayed up talking for a while, Lena nodding off a little on Kara's shoulder.

"Maybe it's time for bed?" Eliza said, gesturing to the sleeping Lena, "Everyone needs rest for tomorrow. We have hair appointments at 10 am."

The Danvers sisters nodded, Kara getting up and carrying Lena into their bedroom before coming back out.

"She's had a long week," Kara said, gesturing to the master bedroom, "I'm not surprised she fell asleep."

"I'm ready to sleep," Eliza said, hugging both her daughters before heading to the guest room, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Kara helped Alex pulled out the hide-a-bed. They both had every intention of going to bed, but ended up staying up talking for another hour and a half.

Finally, Alex let out a big yawn.

"Alright," Kara said, getting up, "You need to sleep. Tomorrow's your big day. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Kara," Alex said, hugging her little sister before the younger woman went into her bedroom, quickly getting ready for bed before climbing into bed next to her girlfriend and quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, the Danvers women were up early. Eliza made a big breakfast, which Kara ate most of.

"Is Lena still asleep?" Alex asked, picking at her pancakes, not really hungry because of how nervous she was.

"I think so," Kara said through a bit of cinnamon roll, "Like I said last night, she had a long week. She slept maybe 4 hours most nights this week. Most weekends, she sleeps for like 18 hours straight. I'll wake her up at 9 if she's not up by then."

Alex nodded, taking another bite of her breakfast.

At 8:30, Lena emerged from the bedroom.

"There she is," Kara said, smiling as she went to greet her girlfriend, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Lena said, clearing her throat a little.

She had woken up with a scratchy throat, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell her girlfriend about it, especially not on her sister's wedding day. The four women went to get their hair done before heading to the venue to finish getting ready.

The wedding was at 4 pm, and by the time they got to the venue, it was about 1 pm. Lena was starting to not feel very well, but she was not going to tell anyone, not wanting to ruin Alex's special day.

Sam and Ruby arrived around the same time as they all did. Sam was one of Alex's bridesmaids, and Ruby was going to be the flower girl even though she was much older than the typical flower girl.

By 3 pm, Alex was ready and with their photographer to take photos with Maggie. Kara was helping Eliza finish her makeup, and Ruby was watching, enthralled with everything to do with the wedding. Sam went to Lena who was sitting in a chair, looking at her phone.

"Are you excited?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Lena.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding before clearing her throat again, "Alex looks beautiful. So does Kara."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, seeing how her friend seemed a bit off.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding, "Just a little tired. It was a long week of work."

Sam nodded, making a mental note to keep an eye on Lena during the wedding. Soon, it was time for the ceremony. Eliza was walking Alex down the aisle to Maggie who had decided to be at the altar.

Her parents still were not willing to come to the wedding, which still hurt Maggie a little, but she was happy because she was marrying the love of her life. They all lined up, walking down the aisle. Lena, Sam, and Kara were Alex's bridesmaids, and Maggie's partner, one of her cousins, and her aunt that took her in were Maggie's bridesmaids.

The ceremony was beautiful and as Maggie and Alex said their vows, Kara reached for Lena's hand, squeezing her hand. Lena squeezed back, not taking her eyes off the happy couple.

Once the ceremony was over, they went to take group photos. As the photos wore on, Lena noticed she was starting to feel worse. Her throat was starting to hurt more, and she was starting to feel a little achy.

However, she just brushed it off, trying to focus on Alex and Maggie. They went to the reception, happily entering and clapping for the newlyweds. Dinner was served, and Kara got ready to give her speech.

"I'm so nervous," Kara said, leaning over to Lena.

"You're gonna be great," Lena said, rubbing Kara's back a little, "You prepared. And it's just Alex and Maggie."

Kara nodded, smiling at her girlfriend before standing up to give her speech.

Lena tried har to listen to Kara's thoughtful speech about how Alex had made her feel like home when she came to live with the Danvers and how she saw Alex truly come home when she met Maggie. It was a sweet speech, but Lena's head was starting to pound a little bit so it was hard to pay attention.

Once the speeches were done, the dancing began. There was a first dance for Alex and Maggie before everyone went to join in.

After just two dances, Lena was feeling overwhelmed and a little light-headed so she stepped outside to take a break. Kara followed her after a few minutes.

"You alright?" Kara asked, coming up behind Lena, wrapping her arm around her.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding a little, "I just needed some air."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kara asked, noticing that Lena wasn't acting like herself and the side of her neck looked swollen, "You can tell me if you're not."

"I don't feel great," Lena admitted, "But I'm alright. It's probably just the start of a cold or something. We should go back in there and celebrate. It's Maggie and Alex's night."

"Alright," Kara said, not totally buying what Lena said, but also knowing that she was right about Alex and Maggie, "But if you start to feel worse, just let me know. I have some Advil in my purse. Do you want some?"

Lena nodded, taking he pills from Kara. The kryptonian never needed the medication, but always had it with her for others if they needed it. Kara handed Lena a glass of water she brought with her outside, watching as Lena winced to swallowed the pills.

"Are you ready to go back in?" Kara asked, rubbing Lena's back.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding as she took Kara's hand, "Let's go."

"Let me know if you start feeling worse," Kara said, kissing Lena gently before they walked to the door.

"I will," Lena said, knowing full well that she would not tell Kara how bad she was really feeling.

Her throat felt like she was swallowing razor blades, and she had a round of chills coming on. Luckily, the Advil took the edge off, and Lena was able to enjoy some of the night, chatting with Nia and Brainy for a while.

Around midnight, Alex and Maggie left for a hotel near the airport for their flight the next day to Italy for their honeymoon. After the brides left, people continued to dance and have a good time. Kara had gotten caught up in talking to some family and didn't notice that Lena had slipped out.

Around the same time, Sam decided to go check her phone. Ruby had gone to a friend house around 9 because there weren't really any other kids at the wedding and Sam knew she would be bored after a short amount of time. Sam wanted to see if Ruby had texted her at all since she had left and to tell her goodnight.

When Sam went into the room where they had gotten ready, she was a little surprised to see Lena sleeping on the couch in the corner of the room. Sam noticed her friend's face was flushed and her neck looked swollen.

Sam decided to leave the sleeping woman alone for the moment, quickly texting Ruby goodnight before going to find Kara. She found the blonde maid of honor just finishing a conversation with her cousins.

Sam approached, intercepting Kara before she found someone else to talk to.

"Hey Sam," Kara said, smiling at her friend, "Have you seen Lena? She wasn't feeling well earlier, and I was just about to go check on her."

"She's sleeping in the dressing room," Sam said, sighing a little, "She looks like she's not feeling well at all. Do you want me to take her home?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "I'll take her. The party's winding down. I just need to go talk to Eliza. She is staying with us again tonight so I need to figure out how she's going to get home if we leave."

"I can drive her," Sam said without hesitation, "I'll come with you to find her."

Kara and Sam found Eliza talking to Maggie's aunt.

"Can I interrupt?" Kara asked, tapping Eliza on the shoulder, "Just for a minute?"

"I was actually just getting ready to leave," Maggie's aunt said, giving Eliza and Kara a hug, "I'm sure I'll see you both again soon."

"Goodbye," Eliza said before turning to her younger daughter, "What's wrong my sweet girl?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" Kara asked, frowning at her mom.

"A mother always knows," Eliza said, hugging her daughter.

"Lena's sick," Kara said with a sigh, "She's sleeping in the dressing room. I think she might have tonsillitis again. Her neck is swollen, she was having a hard time swallowing earlier, and I think she has a fever. I need to take her home."

"Of course," Eliza said, nodding her head, "Go take care of your girl."

"Sam said she can bring you back to our place," Kara said, smiling at her mom.

"Kara," Eliza said, pointing to the rest of the room, "Everyone's leaving. If you wait like five minutes, I can probably come with you."

"Oh," Kara said, realizing Eliza was right, "Alright. I'm going to go put our stuff in the car."

"Alright," Eliza said, "I'll see you in a minute."

Kara went and quickly got ready to go. The whole day, she had been so focused on Alex and Maggie, but now that her sister and sister-in-law were happily off at their hotel, she was focused completely on her girlfriend.

She brought all of her, Lena, and Eliza's stuff to the car before going to sit with Lena. She gently picked her girlfriend up, kissing her forehead. Even to Kara, Lena felt too warm which was never a good sign. Kara's normal body temp was around 101.3 so if she knew Lena had a fever, it was already over that. Kara immediately felt guilty for not catching this earlier. Lena's neck was obviously swollen and even in sleep, her face was slightly contorted in pain.

Kara carefully began pulling the bobby pins out of Lena's hair, releasing the updo that she had been sporting that day.

As Kara pulled out what she was pretty sure was the last pin, the door opened, and Sam and Eliza walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" Eliza asked as she grabbed her jacket, the only thing of hers Kara had left.

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding, "Thanks for everything today Sam."

"Of course," Sam said, opening the door for Kara as she carried her girlfriend, "Let me know if you need anything this weekend."

"Thanks," Kara said, heading to her car, "I doubt she'll be back at work by Monday. Last time she was sick like this, it took like 3 days for her fever to totally break."

"I'll be ready," Sam said, "See you soon."

"Bye," Kara called softly as she loaded Lena into the car, turning to Eliza, "Can you drive? Or I can if you had too many drinks."

"I only had champagne with dinner and one glass of wine," Eliza said, shaking her head as she took the keys, "You can sit in the back and keep Lena comfortable."

"Thanks," Kara said, climbing in the back seat with Lena.

Kara normally wasn't a huge fan of driving, but she knew that it was what was best in the situation.

They got home after about twenty minutes, Kara carrying Lena upstairs. The sick woman woke up a little as Kara set her down on their bed.

"Where are we?" she rasped out, rubbing her eyes.

"We're home," Kara said, going into their bathroom and grabbing a makeup wipe, gently wiping the makeup off Lena's face.

"What about the wedding?" Lena asked.

"It's over," Kara said, laughing a little, "Now it's time to focus on you. You are so sick again Lee."

"I know," Lena said, shivering a little, "I feel like I did last time. I think it's tonsillitis again."

"Eliza can write you a prescription in the morning," Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead, "You can take some Motrin tonight if you want to help with the pain."

Lena nodded as Kara pulled out a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants for her girlfriend. She helped Lena change before going and grabbing a cup of water and bottle of Motrin. She took the pills, barely able to get them down her sore throat.

"I'm sorry," Kara said as she watched tears fill Lena's eyes.

Lena just laid down against her pillows, closing her eyes. Kara held Lena until she fell asleep, still in her own bridesmaid's dress, makeup, and done up hair.

Once Lena was asleep, Kara got up and changed, going into the kitchen to get a mug of water and Lena's favorite tea just in case she needed it in the middle of the night. She also grabbed a bottle of Gatorade that she could freeze if Lena wanted something cold when she woke up.

As she turned to go back to her room, Eliza came into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Eliza asked, grabbing herself a glass of water.

"She's really sick," Kara said with a sigh, "She's sleeping now. Hopefully she can get some good rest. Do you think you can check her out tomorrow and call in a prescription?"

"Of course," Eliza said, nodding.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked her adoptive mom, "I know it was a crazy day marrying off your daughter."

"It was a good day," Eliza said, "But part of me couldn't help but miss Jeremiah. He dreamed about Alex's wedding since she was little, getting to dance with her and give her husband the business beforehand. The day was everything he always wanted for her, and yet he wasn't there to experience it."

"Everyting except the husband piece," Kara said with a little laugh, "But he loved Maggie."

"He always just wanted you girls to be happy," Eliza said, smiling, "And Maggie makes your sister so beyond happy. I wish he could have been here to see it."

Kara gave her mom a hug, knowing exactly how she was feeling. She also knew getting married without Jeremiah was incredibly hard for Alex, and her older sister had shed many tears in this very apartment about the situation.

Kara had just recently even started to think about the possibility of a wedding for herself in the future, and the thought of not having her own parents or her adoptive father there was already painful to think about, and she wasn't even ready for her own wedding yet.

"Do you want to stay up and talk?" Kara asked, not totally sure how to offer support to her adoptive mom in this moment.

"No, sweetheart," Eliza said, smiling at her, "I'm exhausted. It's almost 1 am. Go, take care of Lena. Just let me know when you two are ready for me in the morning."

"Thanks Eliza," Kara said, hugging her tightly before going into the master bedroom.

She set the drinks on Lena's nightstand before climbing into bed and holding her woman close. She fell asleep quickly, happy to be with the woman she loved.

Lena woke up around 6 am in pain. She tried not to wake Kara, knowing her girlfriend was probably exhausted from all the craziness from the past few days. However, as Lena tried to get up to get something to drink or maybe some medicine, Kara woke up.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, seeing Lena sitting up in bed.

Lena opened her mouth to talk, but her throat hurt too much and tears sprang into her eyes.

"Come here," Kara said, extending her arms and wrapping Lena in her warm embrace, "Would you like some warm tea, or a frozen Gatorade slushy?"

Lena pointed to the Gatorade bottle tiredly, deciding that cold would feel best on her throat right now.

"And some Motrin?" Kara asked, pouring the red drink into a cup and carefully blowing on it, freezing it into a slushy consistency.

Lena nodded again as Kara put a straw in the glass. Lena took a few sips, grateful for the slight reprieve from the pain for a moment as the ice soothed her throat. Kara then handed her a few pills, holding Lena's hand as she struggled to get the two pills down her swollen throat, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kara said, kissing Lena gently on the cheek, "You should start feeling better soon. When Eliza wakes up, she's gonna take a look at you and get you some antibiotics to help you feel better."

Lena nodded, laying on Kara's chest as the blonde woman rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to put on a movie?" Kara asked, playing with Lena's hair, "I can put on Titanic. Or something Disney."

"Moana," Lena croaked out, immediately regretting it as her throat exploded in pain.

Kara nodded, pulling out her laptop and putting on the movie. They adjusted so that Lena was in Kara's lap, leaning on her chest.

After about an hour, Lena started to fall asleep again. Kara was still wide awake, just stroking the sick woman's hair.

She grabbed her phone, texting Eliza and letting her know that whenever she woke up, she could come check on Lena. Kara wanted Lena to feel better as soon as she could, and she knew the faster they got antibiotics in her, the faster she would feel better.

She then texted Alex, asking if they had made it to the airport yet. She also saw that she had a text from Sam, asking how Lena was doing. Alex texted her back pretty much right away.

**To Karbear: We are on the way to the airport right now. How was everything last night after we left?**

**To Lexie: It was so good! Everyone had a great time I think. Everyone was gone by around midnight which was good.**

**To Karbear: Thank you so much for everything yesterday. What are you doing up so early? **

**To Lexie: Of course. It was so nice to get to see you and Maggie so happy! And Lena's sick. She's got another throat thing. She woke up early this morning in pain. She's sleeping now, but she still looks pretty miserable. **

**To Karbear: Oh no! I hope she feels better. **

**To Lexie: Thanks. I'll tell her. You two have fun! Don't worry about anything here. We've got it all handled. **

**To Karbear: Thanks. Keep me updated on Lena. Love you.**

**To Lexie: Love you too. See you in two weeks! **

Kara put her phone back on her nightstand, turning her focus back to her sick girlfriend. Kara hated that Lena was so sick for the second time in a little over a month. She gently kissed her sweaty forehead before holding her a little tighter.

Around 8, Lena woke up a little, not fully awake, but also no longer asleep.

By 8:30, Eliza was up and came to check on Lena.

"Can you open your mouth, Honey?" Eliza asked, using a flashlight Kara gave her to check Lena's throat.

Lena opened as much as she could, her throat painful when she opened to wide from all the swelling.

"Alright," Eliza said, looking at the red, swollen throat, "I think this looks like tonsillitis. And considering you had it last month, I would say that's probably what it is again. I'll call in a prescription and get you feeling better soon hopefully."

"Thanks Eliza," Lena rasped out, wincing as she spoke.

"Don't speak," Eliza said, shaking her head, "That throat looks extremely painful. I am a little worried that you just had tonsillitis last month, and you have it again. If you keep getting these infections, you may need to have your tonsils out. These chronic infections aren't good."

Lena nodded a little, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry," Eliza said, shaking her head, "Alex had hers out when she was like 8. It was no big deal."

"And if you don't get sick again, we don't even have to worry about it," Kara said, stroking Lena's hair, "Let's just focus on getting you better this time."

Lena nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll go call in this prescription," Eliza said, heading toward the door, "Get some rest honey."

Once Eliza left, Lena rolled over so she way laying on top of Kara.

"I'm sorry you feel so bad Babe," Kara said, rubbing Lena's back, "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want to take a bath or something?"

Lena shook her head, just cuddling closer to Kara. Kara was happy to just hold Lena close and offer her any comfort she could.

About an hour later, Eliza brought the antibiotics in for Lena. The sick woman managed to get the pill down along with two more Motrin. Eliza also brought her some hot chicken broth which felt good on her sore throat.

Once Lena fell asleep again, Kara carefully slid out from under her, going to find Eliza. She found her adoptive mom in the kitchen making waffles.

"I thought you might be hungry," Eliza said, smiling as Kara came into the kitchen, "How is Lena?"

"She's sleeping," Kara said, sitting down at the counter, "I hate seeing her in this much pain. She can't even talk without crying right now. I'm hoping the Motrin will help with some of the swelling and pain. Also, I can tell she's burning up which means her temperature is super high."

"Have you checked how high it is?" Eliza asked, pulling another waffle out of the iron.

"I haven't," Kara said, shaking her head, "I should go do that now before we eat."

Kara went back into their room, grabbing the thermometer out of their bathroom and running it over Lena's sweaty forehead. She frowned when she saw the red 102.9 come across the screen. She kissed Lena's forehead, brushing a piece of damp hair off her face before going back to find Eliza.

"102.9," Kara said, coming into the kitchen, "I'll check it again in like an hour once the Motrin has started working and hopefully it'll be down a little."

"Poor Lena," Eliza said, handing Kara a plate with three waffles on it, "I can stay longer if you want help taking care of her."

"I should be alright," Kara said, taking a big bite of her favorite breakfast, "But could you make some soup before you go? I can go grab everything you need."

"Of course," Eliza said, sitting down next to Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said, smiling as she leaned on Eliza, "Normally, Lena makes soup. Or Maggie."

"I know," Eliza said, laughing a little, "Somehow I raised two girls who are incompetent in the kitchen. You both can do absolutely incredible things but put you in a kitchen with anything other than breakfast food, and you both are so lost."

"It's just easier to go get food," Kara said, shrugging, "And you were such a good cook that I never saw the need to learn."

Kara and Eliza continued eating breakfast, chatting as they ate. Once they finished, Kara flew off to the store while Eliza went to take a shower. When Kara got back, she put everything in the kitchen before cleaning up the breakfast mess.

As she was finishing, she heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Lena wrapped in a blanket standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Oh Babe," Kara said, going to Lena and enveloping her in a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Lena said, "I can talk a little without crying so that's an improvement."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Kara asked.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head and pointing at the couch.

"Alright," Kara said, helping Lena to the couch.

They sat down, Lena curling up into Kara's side.

"Would you like me to put on some music or a show or something?" Kara asked, rubbing Lena's back.

"Can we listen to the Harry Potter audiobook?" Lena asked softly.

"Of course," Kara said, grabbing her phone and turning on one of their favorite books.

Lena closed her eyes as Kara wrapped a warm blanket around her shivering form. Both Lena and Kara drifted off as they listened to their book.

Eliza came out of her room about twenty minutes later and smiled as she saw the two women sleeping on the couch. She took a few pictures of them before going into the kitchen to make some soup. As soon as she opened the drawer, Kara's eyes popped open.

"Hey," Kara said, smiling at Eliza, "Thanks for making soup."

"Of course," Eliza said, chopping some onion before throwing it into a pan with a little oil, "You know I love to cook. When I'm done with this, I am going to have to head out though. I have work tomorrow, and I don't want to be back too late."

"Of course," Kara said, nodding, "I completely understand."

Eliza continues cooking as Kara stayed on the couch holding Lena. Too soon for Kara's liking, Eliza was done cooking and ready to leave.

"Thanks for everything Eliza," Kara said, giving her mom a side hug as she got ready to leave, "I'm sorry we were so boring today."

"Don't worry about it," Eliza said, rubbing Lena's back a little before getting ready to leave, "I hope she starts feeling better soon."

"Me too," Kara said as Lena shifted a little against her before settling back down, "Thanks for everything. I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart," Eliza said, grabbing her bag, "I'll see you soon."

Eliza left, and Kara quickly fell asleep again next to Lena.

About an hour later, Lena woke up again, waking Kara up with her on accident. They watched another movie, Kara getting some broth in Lena as well as some more medicine.

Around 10 pm, both women were exhausted and decided to go to bed.

Kara had already told Sam Lena wasn't going to be in the following day, but she decided to ask James if she could have the day off as well. She hated leaving Lena when she was so sick and miserable. James texted her back right away.

**To Kara: Did you and Lena party a little too hard at the wedding and now you're playing hookie? Lol**

**To James: I wish. No, she has tonsillitis again. She actually fell asleep at the wedding not long after you left because she had such a high fever. **

**To Kara: Yikes. Of course you can have the day off. Tell Lena I hope she feels better, and let me know if I can do anything.**

**To James: Thanks James. I will. Let me know if you need me to do anything tomorrow work wise. I should have time to get stuff done while she rests.**

**To Kara: No, just take care of Lena. We've got it handled here. Let me know if you need more time.**

**To James: Thanks. Will Do.**

Kara then cuddled up next to Lena and they fell asleep.

The next day was mostly spent in bed, just letting Lena sleep and get better.

Her fever broke in the evening, and by Tuesday morning, while she wasn't feeling 100%, both she and Kara went back to work. Lena ended up going home early because she was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch in her office after lunch.

Kara found her curled up in bed with an empty mug of soup on her bedside table.

Kara sighed, brushing a piece of hair from Lena's face before quickly going to change. Lena woke up as she heard Kara in the apartment, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Kara said, seeing that her girlfriend was awake, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Lena said, sitting up, "I was just so tired today. My throat is still a little sore, but not too bad. I think I just pushed a little too hard today."

Kara frowned, pulling Lena into a hug.

"I'm fine Kara," Lena said, pulling back after a minute, "I just needed a little more rest than I thought I needed. How was your day?"

"It was good," Kara said, smiling at Lena, "I got a lot done. And I got a new assignment I'm super excited about."

"Good," Lena said, smiling at her girlfriend, "Have you had dinner?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "I was just about to order some Thai food. Do you want anything?"

"Can you order me some fried rice so I can eat it tomorrow for lunch?" Lena asked, "I'm not super hungry tonight. I might eat some more soup when you get dinner."

"Alright," Kara said, grabbing her phone.

She ordered food for delivery because she didn't want to leave Lena, even for just a few minutes.

Once the food was ordered, Lena grabbed the remote, turning on the news. She curled up on Kara's chest, allowing herself to relax. It was rare that Lena showed weakness to anyone.

In the beginning of their friendship, Lena even hid everything from Kara. It took a lot of pushing and prodding and Kara finding Lena sick in her office to convince Lena to slowly open up to her.

First, it was about physical pain. Before they even started dating, they had gotten to a point where Lena would tell Kara if she wasn't feeling well when they were together, and by the time their friendship got to this point, they were pretty much together all the time as they navigated their feelings for each other.

Once they started dating, Kara continued gently poking and prodding and getting Lena to trust her more.

Eventually, Kara cracked Lena wide open, something neither of them were really prepared for. What had started as Kara trying to get Lena to open up ended up with a full month of daily counseling sessions for both of them along with two weeks off of work to start healing.

After that, Lena had become a lot better at sharing with Kara when things weren't going well with her, both mentally and physically. She learned a balance because Kara was crazy overprotective. She tried to make Lena stay home every time she caught a cold. Lena's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at their door.

"I've got it," Kara said, getting up and getting their food.

"Do you want me to heat up some soup for you?" Kara called from the kitchen, "Or get you anything else?"

"Can you just bring me a cup of hot tea?" Lena said, grateful her girlfriend had super-hearing because her throat was still pretty sore and yelling didn't sound pleasant in the slightest.

A minute later, Kara came in with her food in one hand, and Lena's tea in the other.

"Your favorite tea," Kara said, handing Lena the steaming cup.

"Thanks Babe," Lena said, taking the cup.

The rest of the night was quiet and relaxing, Kara cuddling Lena close in order to help her feel better.

By the next morning, Lena was feeling much better and ready to face the rest of the week, knowing that she could go home and cuddle with her girlfriend at the end of every night to make everything better. She was happy she was feeling better and hoped that this was the last time she got sick like this.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is already pre-written and will go up sometime next weekend. I'm not sure when because I will be traveling, but hopefully around the same time as normal. As always, any comments, requests, and reviews are always welcome! **


	3. Chapter3

**Hey guys! Merry Almost Christmas! I am home for Christmas time this year and I'm not totally sure how much time I am going to have to write, but hopefully I will be able to find some time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

About three weeks after she kicked her last bout of tonsillitis, Lena woke up feeling like she got hit by a truck. Her entire body hurt, and her throat was on fire.

Kara was on a three-day project with Barry and the Flash team, meaning she was alone.

She knew there was no way she could go to work so she grabbed her phone and texted Sam and Jess, telling them she was sick and wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. It was Wednesday, and if her past two rounds of feeling like this were any indication, she would not be better before the weekend.

She then texted Alex.

**To Alex: Hey, if you have any free time today, could you come over and give me a medical work up. I'm not feeling well, and I think I might need some meds or something.**

**To Lena: I can come over right now. What's going on?**

**To Alex: I think tonsillitis again… **

**To Lena: Again? Alright. I'll be over in like 20 minutes.**

**To Alex: Thanks. I'll leave the door unlocked. I might be asleep. I really feel terrible.**

**To Lena: **** I'm sorry. I'll be there soon and I'll bring the antibiotics I think you need. **

Once she finished texting Alex, Lena pulled herself out of bed and to the front door. She unlocked it, stopping in the kitchen to grab a cup of water before going back to bed.

She fell asleep almost instantly, waking up about a half an hour later when Alex shook her shoulder gently. Hey eyes opened, rubbing them sleepily.

"Hey Lena," Alex said, setting her bag down on the floor next to the bed, "You look like you really don't feel well." Lena nodded, sitting up a little bit.

"Sorry you're sick when Kara's gone," Alex said, grabbing out her otoscope, "She'll be back tomorrow morning hopefully. Maybe earlier if everything goes well."

Lena nodded again, not really wanting to talk because her throat was so sore.

"Alright," Alex said, "Can I take a look?"

Lena opened her mouth, letting Alex look at her throat.

"Oh Lena," Alex sighed, "That looks so painful. You definitely have tonsillitis."

Lena sighed a little as Alex put her otoscope away.

"Can I take your temperature?" Alex asked, pulling out a thermometer.

Lena nodded as Alex ran the thermometer over her forehead.

"103.1," Alex said with a frown, "I really don't like that temperature."

"I'm fine," Lena rasped out, wincing as she spoke, "It's not a big deal. Just give me some Motrin and antibiotics and I'll be fine."

"I think I'm gonna stay here with you for the day," Alex said, grabbing her phone, "I really only have paperwork to do which I can do here. I was planning on only working in my office for half a day anyways."

"You don't have to stay," Lena said, "I'm probably just going to sleep all day anyways."

"That means this is the perfect place to get work done," Alex said, "J'onn is going to bring me a few things and I'll be good to go. I'm going to stay Lena. Kara would kill me if I didn't make sure you were alright while she was gone."

Lena nodded, accepting the pills Alex handed her. She knew it wasn't worth arguing with a Danvers woman. All three of them were the most stubborn and determined people she ever met. Once they set their minds to something, it was going to happen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Alex asked after Lena choked down the pills.

"I think we have some frozen yogurt bars in the freezer," Lena said, "Can I have a raspberry one please?"

"Of course," Alex said, going into the kitchen and grabbing the requested frozen treat as well as a bottle of Gatorade to help keep Lena hydrated.

"Thanks," Lena said as Alex handed her the requested item and set the drink down.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," Alex said, giving Lena a half-smile, "Just text me."

"Thanks," Lena said, sticking the cold treat into her mouth, sighing a little as the coolness calmed her angry throat just a little.

"Get some rest," Alex said, closing the bedroom door as she left.

Lena finished what she decided was her breakfast before rolling over and falling asleep.

She woke about six hours later because of the pain in her throat as well as her need to use the bathroom. Her body ached so bad that making it to the bathroom and back felt like running a marathon uphill the entire way.

She collapsed back into bed, tears spilling out of her eyes unintentionally. She hated being sick and having Kara gone made it so much worse. All she wanted was to be held by her girlfriend until she felt better. Needing someone and wanting them around when she felt crappy was relatively new to her.

She texted Alex because she needed more Motrin and had no idea where it was, not that she would be able to get it open if she found it because her arms literally felt like wet noodles.

She wiped her tears as best as she could before Alex came in.

"Hey," the short haired woman said, opening the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Lena said, tears pricking her eyes, "The first two days are always so bad. Can you just give me some more Motrin or something?"

"Of course," Alex said, grabbing the bottle of pills and handing Lena three, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not unless you can get Kara back," Lena said under her breath, not loud enough for Alex to hear as she painfully swallowed the pills.

Once she got the pills down, she took a few painful swallows of the Gatorade, wishing Kara was there to freeze it to make it go down easier.

"I think I'm good," Lena said, this time loud enough for Alex to hear her, "I just need more sleep."

"Alright," Alex said, pulling a blanket over Lena's shivering body.

Lena cried for a while, which she blamed on the fever. Eventually, she fell back to sleep, wishing that Kara was there to hold her and help her sleep.

When she woke up again, she heard voices from the other room. She realized Maggie must be over. Wrapping herself in Kara's favorite blanket, she shuffled out into the living room.

"Hey," Alex said, seeing the sick woman appear, "Look who's up. How are you feeling?"

Lena shrugged, going over to the recliner and sitting down, curling up into herself.

"Are you ready for some more Motrin?" Alex asked, going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of grape juice and some more meds for Lena. Lena accepted the pills, painfully swallowing them down.

"I made some soup," Maggie said, "Can I get you some? Maybe just some broth?"

"Yeah," Lena said, "Broth sounds good. Thanks Maggie."

Maggie dished some broth into a mug, bringing it to Lena.

"Thanks," the sick woman said, taking the cup, "You guys don't have to stay. I'm fine here by myself."

"We are gonna stay," Alex said, "Your fever has been sky high all day. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"I'm fine," Lena said, wincing as she sipped on the hot liquid, "It's nothing I haven't handled alone before."

"But now you don't have to," Maggie said, shaking her head, "Plus, you guys have a comfy guest room."

Lena nodded, not really having the energy to argue with the older women.

"Would you like to watch something?" Alex asked.

"You guys can pick," Lena said, "I'm probably going to just fall asleep anyways. This fever is kicking my ass."

Alex and Maggie nodded knowingly as Maggie grabbed the remote. Lena was right. She fell asleep about fifteen minutes after Maggie started the movie.

"I feel so bad for her," Alex said, looking over at the sleeping woman, "This is the third time she's had tonsillitis in the past two and a half months. She's gonna have to have her tonsils out or this is going to keep happening."

"I had that done as a kid," Maggie said, "It wasn't so bad."

"I had mine out as a kid too," Alex said, sighing, "But it's bad as an adult. One of my colleges had it done last year and she was out for two weeks. It's rough. I haven't told her she needs to have it done yet."

"She'll be fine," Maggie said, "Hopefully Kara won't be out of the universe when she has to have it done."

"I won't let her," Alex said, shaking her head as she laughed, "And she's gonna feel so guilty when she comes back this time. She hates when she's not around when Lena needs her."

"She couldn't have known," Maggie said.

"I know that," Alex said, "And Lena knows that, but Kara will still feel bad. She likes to protect people, and when she can't, she blames herself."

Maggie nodded, hugging Alex a little. She knew how protective Alex was of Kara and how she hated that Kara sometimes carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Alex and Maggie turned back to the movie, cuddling close to each other as they continued watching the movie.

Around 10, they helped Lena into bed, giving her some more Motrin and water before going into the guest room.

Around 4 am, Alex got up to check on Lena. She found the CEO awake with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Lena," Alex said, turning on a soft light, "How long have you been awake for?"

"Like an hour," Lena rasped, shivering a little, "I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't."

"You could have texted or called me," Alex said, sitting down next to Lena.

"I know," Lena said, wiping the tears off her face that she wasn't totally aware were happening, "I just didn't want to bother you."

"It's never a bother," Alex said, grabbing the bottle of Mortin off the nightstand and giving Lena some. Lena took the pills before leaning back against her pillow.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Alex asked, putting an arm around Lena.

"You don't have to," Lena said, shaking her head a little, "I don't want to keep you from your sleep."

"I asked if you wanted me to stay," Alex said, looking at Lena, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to stay."

"Will you?" Lena asked, not looking at Alex.

She would never tell her girlfriend's sister, but before Alex came in, Lena was really struggling with anxious thoughts and heading into an anxiety spiral. She wasn't ready to be alone yet.

"Of course," Alex said, climbing into Kara's side of the bed, "I'll stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," Lena said as Alex put an arm around her and guided Lena's head onto her shoulder.

Alex and Lena both ended up falling asleep, which is where Maggie found them the next morning when she woke up at 6:30 for work. She snapped a quick picture before going to wake Alex.

"Hey babe," Maggie said, shaking her shoulder, "Time to get up for work."

"Maggie," Alex said, rubbing her eyes a little as she woke up, "What time is it?"

"6:30," Maggie said, smiling at her wife, "What happened last night?"

"Lena woke up in the middle of the night feeling bad," Alex said, getting up from the bed, "And I guess we both fell asleep."

"Are you going to go in today?" Maggie asked as they headed into the guest room where they always had extra clothes just in case.

"I'm not planning to unless something urgent comes up," Alex said, "I mostly just have paperwork and other stuff that can be done remotely. I'm hoping Kara will be home at some point today."

"Alright," Maggie said, nodding, "Well, I need to jump in the shower. Wanna join me?"

Alex smiled and nodded, biting her lip a little as Maggie pulled her into the bathroom.

By the time they were done, Maggie was running a little late for work, meaning she had to rush to get ready. Alex made her a quick breakfast to go as Maggie rushed to get ready. They kissed quickly before Maggie ran out the door.

Then, Alex went to grab her phone and text J'onn to let him know what was going on. He told her he would hold down the fort at the DEO and let everyone else know.

As the director, Alex was almost never out of the office because people needed her, but family was more important. She knew J'onn could hold everything together, along with Brainy who was one of their greatest assets. She also texted him and let him know what was going on. He sent some confusing response that she was pretty sure boiled down to "tell Lena to feel better."

Alex laughed a little, shaking her head as she went to check on Lena. The sick woman was still sleeping soundly so Alex left her to rest while she went to start work.

About three hours into what she was working on, Alex heard the bedroom door open, and Lena emerged, looking absolutely exhausted and so sick.

"Hey," Alex said, putting her laptop down as Lena walked over to her, sitting down on the couch next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda terrible," Lena said, rubbing her eyes, "You didn't have to stay. I can take care of myself."

"You keep saying that," Alex said, laughing at Lena a little, "I'm not going to leave you alone. I am getting everything done here that I would at the DEO, expect here, I can wear sweats and not get interrupted by people with questions other people can answer. Can I get you anything? It's time for more antibiotics if you eat something."

"Can I have a yogurt drink and some apple juice?" Lena asked, wrapping Kara's blanket around her tightly.

Alex nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen. Lena wasn't really hungry, but she wanted the meds to help her feel better. She was really hoping Kara would be back by the time she woke up, but she wasn't. Alex gave her the request items, along with some antibiotics and Advil.

Once Lena finished drinking the yogurt, she washed down the pills with the juice before grabbing a pillow and laying down on the couch, her head near Alex with her feet on the other end of the couch. Alex continued working, putting a hand on Lena's back for comfort as she did so.

About an hour later, Lena was still sleeping when Alex heard a noise coming from the bedroom. While Lena was sleeping, she had moved closer to Alex and now her head was on Alex's lap. Alex tensed for a second before Kara raced into the room.

"Hey," Alex said as Kara went to Lena's side.

"I got back and went to find you, but J'onn told me that you were here and that Lena was sick," Kara said as Alex moved so Kara could cuddle Lena, "What's going on?"

"She has tonsillitis again," Alex said, sitting down in a chair next to Kara, "But the good news is, she's already had two doses of antibiotics so hopefully by tomorrow she will be feeling better."

"So she was sick yesterday too?" Kara asked, stroking Lena's hair.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "She texted me first thing yesterday morning and asked if I could come look at her. I've been here since. Maggie and I spent the night last night to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you," Kara said, smiling at her sister, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's fine," Alex said, "We took good care of her. She has mostly been asleep."

"Yeah," Kara nodded, "That's what happens when she gets sick like this. Was she super cuddly?"

"Kinda," Alex said, "She spent most of yesterday in your room alone, but last night at like 4, I went to check on her, and she was awake and wanted me to stay. She ended up falling asleep on me, and you saw how she was when you came in."

Kara nodded as Lena stirred in her lap.

"Hey babe," Kara said, stroking Lena's hair.

"You're home?" Lena said, rubbing her eyes a little, "You're home!" Lena sat up and asically climbed into Kara's lap, snuggling close to her.

"I'm home," Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead, "I'm home. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

Lena just cuddled close to her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh babe," Kara said, wiping Lena's tears, "What's wrong?"

"I just missed you," Lena said, trying to stop the tears.

"I missed you too," Kara said, kissing Lena gently, "I'm here now."

Lena nodded, settling into Kara's arms and falling asleep. Alex just smiled as she watched her sister console her girlfriend. Once Lena was sleeping, Kara looked at her sister.

"Sorry," Kara said, seeing Alex looking at them.

"Don't apologize," Alex said, "She's sick and needs you. You're giving her the best medicine there is right now. You're making her feel comfortable and loved."

Kara nodded, looking down at the sick woman in her arms. Lena didn't often let other people see how clingy she was when she wasn't feeling well, but she was pretty comfortable around Alex. That, and she was feeling so bad that it didn't matter in the moment. Kara could still see the swelling in her neck and face, and the flush in her cheeks made it obvious that she had a raging fever.

"I'm glad I came home when I did," Kara said, looking down at Lena.

"I'm sure she is too," Alex said, gesturing to Lena, "I tried my best, but I don't think I can compare to the amazing Kara Danvers."

"Shut up," Kara said, tossing a pillow from the floor at her sister.

"How did everything go with Barry?" Alex asked, catching the pillow as she laughed.

"It went well," Kara said, "I'll have all my notes about it on your desk by Monday."

"No rush," Alex said, shaking her head, "Make sure that you spend all the time you need to with Lena this weekend."

"Thanks," Kara said, smiling at her big sister, "And thanks for taking such good care of her."

"You would do the same for Maggie," Alex said, "Actually, you have done the same thing for Maggie. Remember when she had the flu and I was in Europe?"

"And she was so sick she could barely move and all she wanted was popsicles and frozen yogurt," Kara said, nodding, "And then she overdosed herself on cold medicine and was looped up for hours before she threw up all over your bed."

"You were so patient with her those few days," Alex said, laughing a little as she remembered the pictures and videos Kara had sent her of sick Maggie.

"She was funny," Kara said, "And kinda pitiful."

"Speaking of Maggie," Alex said, looking at her watch, "She was going to bring lunch over in about…"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Right now," Alex said, getting up and opening the door, "Hey Maggie."

"Hey babe," the detective said, kissing Alex as she came into the apartment, "Hey Kara. Welcome back."

"Thanks Maggie," Kara said, smiling at her sister-in-law, "And thanks for helping Alex take such good care of Lena."

"Of course," Maggie said, setting down the bag of food she brought, "I kinda thought you might be home so I brought enough food for all four of us."

"Thanks Maggie," Alex said, smiling as she went into the kitchen to grab silverware.

All three of the healthy women ate their lunch, discussing Kara's mission as they did so. Once they were done with lunch, Maggie headed back to work, and Alex packed up to head to the DEO to check on a few things.

Kara then carried Lena into their room, spending the rest of the day just holding Lena close and helping her feel better.

The following evening, Maggie and Alex came over for a girl's night. Lena was feeling much better, except for the exhaustion that always came with tonsillitis. Once they were comfortable for the night, Alex spoke up.

"So I didn't want to talk to you about this until you were feeling better," Alex said, looking at Lena, "But I think you need to have your tonsils out."

"What?" Kara and Lena said, looking at Alex.

"That's surgery right?" Kara said, looking to her big sister.

"It is," Alex said, nodding, "But it's pretty low risk and it will prevent these infections from reoccurring. I have a really good friend who is an ENT who could probably fit you in within the next two weeks."

"And I will never have to deal with this again?" Lena asked.

"Once your tonsils are out, the infections will stop for good," Alex said, nodding, "I can text my friend right now and get you an appointment tomorrow or Monday for a consult if you want."

"That would be great," Lena said, nodding before looking at Kara who looked terrified, "It will be fine. I've had surgery before. It's no big deal."

"And I'll be there for you the entire time," Kara said, kissing Lena gently on the lips.

"Alright," Alex said, grabbing her phone, and texting her friend, "I'll let you know what she says."

"Thank you so much Alex," Lena said, leaning into Kara.

By the end of the night, Lena had an appointment to meet with Alex's friend the following morning for a consult. Kara held Lena a little tighter, hating the idea of her girlfriend needing surgery almost as much as she hated when Lena got sick.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully another chapter will be coming next week. It might be the last one for this story. I haven't decided yet. As always, comments, reviews, and suggestions are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I have not had nearly as much time as I normally do to write with the holidays. But I did get this chapter done and at least part of the next one. So here it is! **

* * *

Six days after she got the consult with Alex's friend, Dr. Tara Briggs, Lena was prepping for surgery the following day.

"So I got all your favorite ice creams and some chocolate pudding and apple and grape juice and a bunch of purple Gatorade and three boxes of strawberry popsicles," Kara said, coming into the house through her customary window, "Is there anything else you wanted me to get?"

"Did you get soup?" Lena asked as Kara quickly put everything away.

"Yep," the blonde said, "And some hot chocolate mix and tea."

"Thank you, babe," Lena said, smiling and kissing Kara.

"And if you need or want anything else after the surgery, Alex, Maggie, Sam, Nia, and James have offered to be on call to get you whatever you want, whenever you want," Kara said.

"They don't need to do that," Lena said, "I'm sure it will be fine. Ruby had hers out when she was 8, and I helped Sam with her. She was fine within like 4 days."

"And you are not 8," Kara said, giving Lena a look, "Dr. Briggs said that it would be harder because you're an adult, which is why I took two weeks off and you took two weeks off."

"I only took one week," Lena said, looking at Kara with confusion.

"Nope," Kara said, shaking her head as she as she grabbed a package of beef jerky out of the pantry, "You took two. I called Jess and told her what was happening. Did you know she has a sister who had her tonsils out last year?"

"Yes," Lena said, nodding slightly, "She went to be with her on the day of the surgery and for a few days after."

"Yes," Kara said, nodding, "And did you also know it took her sister over a month to feel completely normal again?"

"What?" Lena said, looking at Kara confused, "Jess was back within three days."

"Yeah, because her sister's husband took over after that and then her mom came to stay and their other sister until she was better. So she said you need at least two weeks."

"Oh," Lena said, not looking at Kara.

"And if you end up feeling better, we can just have a nice staycation," Kara said, kissing Lena on the forehead. Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's going to be alright," Kara said, knowing Lena was feeling nervous, "I'll be with you the entire time I can be."

"I know," Lena said, nodding, "I'm gonna be fine."

"That's right," Kara said, kissing her again, "Now, we have to be at the hospital at 5:30 am so let's get some sleep."

Lena followed Kara into their bedroom. They got ready for bed, cuddling close to each other. However, after three hours, neither of them had been able to fall asleep so they decided to just put on a movie and see what would happen. The next morning at 5:00, neither of them had slept more than about an hour, but they got up and headed to the hospital.

By 7, Lena was in surgery. Alex had come to sit with Kara during the procedure to help comfort her sister.

"She's going to be fine," Alex said as Kara paced the waiting room, "It's a simple procedure. Tara does this procedure like every day."

"I know," Kara said, sitting down next to her sister, "But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Alex said, shaking her head, "Lena is going to be fine and you are going to take her home in like three hours and cuddle her and feed her cold things and watch every Harry Potter movie at least once and just spend time with her."

Kara nodded, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder as she yawned.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Alex asked, stroking Kara's hair.

"We didn't sleep at all," Kara said, yawning again, "Lena was too wound up. And we were both too nervous. I'll sleep once she's out of surgery and safely at home."

"Alright," Alex said, not loving when her sister didn't sleep, but knowing that one night wasn't going to kill her.

About an hour after Lena went in, Tara came into the waiting room and sat down next to Kara and Alex.

"She's out of surgery, and she did great," Tara said, knowing that that was what people wanted to hear when their loved one was having surgery, "Everything went perfectly. She is currently in post-op, but you should be able to see her in about a half an hour. The nurse will come get you when she's been moved to recovery."

"Thank you," Kara said, smiling at the doctor.

"Thanks Tara," Alex said, giving her friend a small hug as the surgeon got up to leave.

The doctor walked away, leaving Kara and Alex alone to wait again.

"She's fine," Alex said as Kara looked at her with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so relieved she's alright," Kara said, wiping her tears away, "I was so worried."

"The surgery is the easy part," Alex said, laughing, "The recovery is gonna be a bitch."

"I know," Kara said, nodding, "And I fully intend to be there for every step of the way."

Alex nodded, knowing her sister was dedicated to the woman she loved. The next half an hour went so slowly. Finally, a nurse came to get Kara and Alex to go see Lena.

"Here she is," the nurse said, pulling back a curtain to revel Lena sleeping in the bed.

She looked relaxed. Kara went and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking Lena's hand.

"Hey Babe," Kara said, rubbing the back of her girlfriend's hand with her thumb.

Lena's eyes opened a little, looking at Kara with fear in her eyes.

"Hey," Kara said as Lena tried to sit up, "Hey, you're safe. I'm right here."

Lena thrashed for a minute before locking eyes with Kara and relaxing just before the nurse went to give her something to calm her down.

"It's alright," Kara said as Lena tried to get closer to Kara.

"You can get in the bed with her if you want," the nurse said, knowing that physical touch was often comforting to people coming out of anesthesia, "I will be back in a minute with some juice. What kind would you like?"

Lena completely ignored the nurse, just focusing on calming down as Kara rubbed her back.

"Her favorite is grape," Kara said, smiling at the nurse.

"Hey babe," Kara said as Lena laid down on the bed with Kara next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," Lena said, rubbing her eyes, "And sore. My throat hurts."

"I can see if we can get you some pain meds," Alex said, causing Lena to jerk a little, not realizing the older Danvers was in the room.

"It's not that bad," Lena said, shaking her head.

"But it will get worse," Alex said, "And you want to stay ahead of it."

Lena nodded, just letting Kara hold her. Lena got another dose of pain meds and some juice, relaxing for about two hours before she was given the all clear to go home.

Kara was given the full run down as to what to expect as well as a prescription for pain meds and antibiotics to pick up at the hospital pharmacy.

"I can go grab those," Alex said, knowing Kara wouldn't want to leave Lena.

"Thanks Lexie," Kara said, smiling at her sister.

Alex went to get the meds while Kara helped Lena into a wheelchair to go to the car.

Kara was feeling slightly overwhelmed with the whole thing. She was worried about the pain Lena was going to be in, or possible complications, even though the risks of any of those was very low.

A nurse wheeled Lena downstairs while Kara went to grab their car. The car was rarely driven, but they had it just in case. Alex met them at the car with the meds, handing them to Kara after Lena was loaded into the car.

"Do you want me to come over and hang out for the rest of the day?" Alex asked her younger sister.

"I think we will be good," Kara said, looking at her girlfriend who was sleeping in the car, "I think she's gonna be pretty out of it today form the anesthesia. We will probably just cuddle in bed. I might work on some work or something."

"Alright," Alex said, giving Kara a hug, "Well, you can call if you need me. I have a pretty light day today."

"Thanks," Kara said, "And thanks for coming today. It was really good to have you here."

"Of course," Alex said, "I'll see you whenever you need me."

Kara drove them home, Lena sleeping the whole way.

Once they were home, Kara carried Lena into their bedroom, tucking her in before getting a few things ready. She put a bottle of apple juice, grape juice, purple Gatorade, water, and tea on the bedside table before quickly changing into her own pajamas and cuddling in with Lena. She also left the prescriptions with the drinks so that she could give them to Lena in four and a half hours.

The doctor warned Kara to keep ahead of Lena's pain because it could get pretty bad if she didn't. Kara pulled up her laptop and worked on editing some of Nia's pieces. James said he could help her out if she needed it with the editing and mentoring for the next two weeks, but Kara said she had it handled.

About three hours later, Lena woke up.

"Hey babe," Kara said, setting down her laptop, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Lena said, "And sore."

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding, "That's what surgery does to you. Can I get you anything?"

"Gatorade?" Lena requested, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Do you want it frozen or room temp?" Kara asked.

"Slushy," Lena said as Kara reached for the bottle. Kara quickly slushified the drink before helping Lena take a few sips.

"Thanks," she said, leaning back into the pillows.

"Alright," Kara said, "Well, you can't have any meds for another hour and a half. What would you like to do? Sleep? Cuddle? Listen to music? Watch Harry Potter?"

"Let's start Harry Potter," Lena said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sounds good," Kara said, grabbing the remote. They watched the movie, Lena starting to shift uncomfortably about an hour in.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, feeling Lena moved next to her.

"My throat hurts," Lena said, hand on her throat.

"Well, you can't have any more meds for another half hour," Kara said, "I can get you some ice to put it on your neck."

Lena nodded, trying not to cry. Kara brought Lena some ice in the pack the hospital gave her.

"Half an hour and you can have more meds," Kara said, placing the ice pack before holding Lena tightly.

The ice helped take the edge off and soon enough, Lena had had some applesauce and her meds and was sleeping again in Kara's arms. Kara turned off the movie and tried to sleep, although she couldn't quite calm down enough to actually fall asleep.

Luckily, Lena slept until the next time she could take pain meds. Kara woke her up, giving her a little more applesauce and her meds before Lena fell back to sleep.

Around 6 pm, Alex texted Kara.

**To KarBear: Hey, Maggie, Sam, and I were in the neighborhood and were wondering if you wanted some dinner?**

**To Lexie: You were "in the neighborhood?" **

**To Karbear: Ok, we just want to make sure you both are ok. Can we bring you anything? Literally anything?**

**To Lexie: Sure. I haven't eaten all day. Potstickser and pizza would be great. **

**To KarBear: We will be there soon. Does Lena want anything?**

**To Lexie: Maybe a smoothie? She's still sleeping, but she might eat it. I haven't gotten much in her all day aside from some applesauce. **

**To KarBear: Will do. See you soon.**

Kara set her phone down and grabbed a book next to her. She got through about three chapters before she heard a key in the lock. She knew Alex had a key and was comfortable enough to let herself in.

"Hey," Alex said softly, coming into the bedroom as Maggie and Sam brought the food into the kitchen, "How's it going?"

"She's still sleeping," Kara said, gesturing to the sleeping woman beside her, "I gave her her last dose of pain meds at 4 so she will probably be out for a while."

"Do you want me to bring you some food?" Alex asked.

"I'll come out and eat with you guys," Kara said, "Unless you weren't planning on staying?"

"We can stay for a while," Alex said, "We really didn't have any plans for tonight. We were just going to hang out at our place, but we can hang here too."

"Alright," Kara said, carefully getting up and tucking the covers around Lena.

"Hey Kara," Sam and Maggie called form the kitchen.

"Food," Kara said, her eyes lighting up like Christmas trees when she saw the food in the kitchen, "I'm starving."

"This is the longest I've ever seen you go without food," Alex said, laughing as Kara took a huge bite of pizza, "Except when you are sick."

"I can't believe you didn't eat all day," Sam said, laughing at her friend as she inhaled her second piece of pizza.

"I can't really either," Kara said, grabbing a third piece, "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"If you want to," Maggie said, knowing all three of them didn't want to impose because Lena just had surgery.

"I want to," Kara said, nodding, "I need to go check on Lena really quick and then I'm good for a movie."

Kara ran into their bedroom, finding Lena still asleep. She left the door cracked and headed back with their friends.

"Alright," Sam said, sitting down on the couch as Maggie and Alex brought the food, "What should we watch?"

"Something funny," Alex said as Kara settled on one side of her and Maggie on the other.

They decided on Bridesmaids and stared the movie.

Kara went to check on Lena every fifteen minutes for the first hour and a half of the movie, but then she fell asleep on her sister, exhausted from the night before. Sam then took over checking on Lena.

The healing woman slept through the whole movie, as did Kara.

When it ended, Sam had to leave because she needed to get home to Ruby who was going to be home from her friend's house soon.

"Should we wake her?" Maggie asked as Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "I have a bad feeling they are going to have a long few days. She can use all the sleep she can get."

Maggie nodded as she grabbed the remote and turned on Grey's Anatomy. They got through an episode and a half before Kara woke up.

"Wha… Oh no… Lena?" she said, jumping up.

"Sam checked on her every fifteen minutes," Alex said, stopping her sister, "And Maggie has checked on her every fifteen minutes since Sam left. She's still sleeping."

"Thank you," Kara said, smiling at her big sister and sister-in-law, "Thank you so much."

Kara then went into her bedroom, finding her girlfriend still sleeping in their bed. She went back into the living room where Alex and Maggie were bringing the leftover food into the kitchen.

"She's still out," Kara said, "I have to wake her up in about an hour for more pain meds."

"We are going to head out if that's ok," Alex said, putting the last of the food in the fridge.

"Of course," Kara said, nodding, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course," Maggie said, hugging Kara before Alex went to hug her sister as well.

"Call if you need anything," Alex said, rubbing her sister's back.

Kara nodded as the older women left and she headed back to the master bedroom. She got into bed, careful not to wake Lena. She pulled out her phone, checking some social media.

About ten minutes later, she felt the woman next to her move.

"Hey babe," Kara said, putting down her phone and giving Lena all her attention, "How are you feeling?"

Lena shrugged, moving closer to Kara, looking for comfort.

"Tired," Lena said, voice quiet, "And sore. Is it time for more meds yet?"

"About another half hour," Kara said, kissing the top of Lena's head as she rubbed her back, "Do you want some more ice?"

Lena nodded, moving to let Kara get up again.

Once they were settled, Lena just relaxed on Kara's chest with the ice on her neck.

"Alex, Sam, and Maggie brought you a smoothie," Kara said, stroking Lena's hair, "Would you like some?"

Lena nodded a little as Kara grabbed the drink from beside the bed. The blonde superhero froze the smoothing back to a slush before handing it to Lena. Lena couldn't drink from a straw, but she took a few sips of the fruity drink, sighing as it went down her sore throat.

"Sam, Maggie, and Alex were here?" Lena asked after a few sips.

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding, "They brought dinner and we watched a movie. Well, they watched the whole movie, I slept for like an hour and a half on Alex's lap. You stayed sleeping the whole time."

Lena nodded, taking another drink. She really couldn't think straight.

Once she finished drinking about half her smoothie, Kara gave her her pain meds and helped her get ready for bed.

Lena really only had the energy to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth before she was exhausted. Kara helped her back to bed before quickly getting ready for bed herself.

"Goodnight," Kara said, kissing Lena gently, "I love you so much. Wake me if you need anything. I set an alarm for the next time you have to take meds."

"I love you too," Lena said, smiling sleepily at Kara, "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"I've got you babe," Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena as the dark-haired woman fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**So there it was! As always, any comments, ideas, and suggestions always welcomed! And Happy New Years! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get anything up last week. I got back from vacation and things were crazy so thanks for your patience! Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

The day after Lena's surgery was a little less smooth than the first day. Sometime in the middle of the night, she spiked a fever of 101, making her feel terrible.

The doctor warned them this could happen, and that as long as it stayed below 102 and came down with Advil, Tylenol, or Motrin, she was fine. Luckily, the narcotics she was taking for pain helped bring her temperature down for the rest of the night so she rested somewhat peacefully.

Kara, however, was not as lucky and was awake the whole night, watching Lena and trying to keep her comfortable. The morning brought with it more of a fever and pain for Lena.

Kara really wanted to keep giving Lena the narcotics, but she was adamant that she wanted to try just alternating Tylenol and Advil. Her body didn't do great with narcotics for a long period of time, and she had very little desire to add stomach pain to the list of things that were hurting.

Kara started her off with Tylenol first thing before going to get her something to eat. Lena had requested a frozen yogurt bar which Kara quickly grabbed before coming back to bed with Lena.

"Thank you," Lena said, voice raspy as she took the bar from Kara.

"Of course," Kara said, smiling as she climbed into bed and putting her arm around Lena.

Lena slowly at the food before handing Kara the stick.

"What would you like to do today?" Kara asked, running her hands through Lena's long hair.

"Can we watch Harry potter and stay in bed all day?" Lena asked, really not feeling good at all.

"Of course," Kara said, grabbing the remote and turning on the movie.

They had barely started the first movie the day before so Kara just started it back. By the end of the movie, Lena was really not feeling well.

"How about some chicken broth and Advil?" Kara asked, watching Lena shift uncomfortably, knowing the sighs of Lena not feeling well without her even saying anything.

Lena nodded a little, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Can you hand me the thermometer?" Lena asked as Kara went to get up, "I just want to make sure I don't have a fever over 102."

Kara nodded, handing Lena the thermometer before going into the kitchen to grab the broth.

"101.5," Lena said as Kara came into the bedroom with a mug of soup.

"Aww, babe," Kara said, frowning at Lena handed her the thermometer, "You must be feeling terrible. You can take some Advil after you eat something."

Lena nodded a little as Kara handed her the mug of soup, "It's not great, but I'll be fine."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kara asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Do you want some ice for you throat, or we could take a bath, or I can do anything you want?"

"Some ice would be good," Lena said, taking another sip of the soup.

"Coming right up," Kara said, going to grab the ice.

Kara brought the ice and gave it to Lena after she finished the soup and took her meds.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" Kara asked as Lena laid the icepack on her neck.

Lena nodded, snuggling into Kara's side. Kara started the second Harry Potter movie as they cuddled.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Kara felt something wet on her arm. She thought maybe Lena's ice was leaking so she looked down and saw tears running down Lena's flushed cheeks.

"Oh Lee," Kara said, pausing the movie and turning all her attention to her girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

Lena just shrugged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you in pain?" Kara asked, taking Lena's hands.

"Not really," Lena said, shaking her head, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"It might be the fever," Kara said, pulling Lena close to her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can we take a bath?" Lena asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course," Kara said, getting up and going into their bathroom, starting the tub before going back to get Lena.

"Come here," Kara said, scooping Lena up in her arms.

Lena cuddled into Kara for a second before Kara put her down and helped her get undressed before putting her in the tub. Kara then quickly undressed and got in with her girlfriend.

"Is this helping?" Kara asked, gently pouring some water on Lena's head.

Lena nodded, relaxing into Kara's gentle touches.

"I'm sorry you feel so terrible," Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead.

Lena just shrugged, closing her eyes. Kara just held her for a while, gently washing her hair and body before the water cooled and it was time to get out.

Kara then helped Lena get dressed and back into bed, the recovering woman falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kara got herself ready before grabbing her phone. She had messages from Nia, Sam, Maggie, and Alex, all asking how Lena was doing and if she needed anything.

She texted everyone back, telling them that Lena was doing fine, aside from some pain and the fever that had started overnight.

Within five minutes of sending that message, Kara's phone was ringing. She went into the living room, closing the door to the bedroom almost all the way.

"Hello," Kara said, answering her phone.

"Hey," Alex said from the other end, "How is everything?"

"She's fine," Kara said with a sigh, running her hand over her face, "She is just feeling pretty shitty from the fever and post-op pain."

"How high is the fever?" Alex asked, concern evident in her voice.

"101.5," Kara said, "And it comes down with meds. The doctor said it was perfectly normal as long as it stays under 102 and comes down with meds."

"Alright," Alex said, "I just wanted to make sure. I wasn't sure how much you actually absorbed of what Tara said yesterday."

"She gave me a paper that explained everything," Kara said, laughing a little, "I read it like 4 times yesterday."

"Good," Alex said, "Is there anything you guys need? Food, drinks, meds, company?"

"I think we are good for now," Kara said, "Lena had some broth a little while ago. She stopped taking her narcotics today."

"Good," Alex said, smiling a little, "Well, I'm going to get back to work. Let me know if you guys need anything later."

"Thanks Alex," Kara said, "Love you."

"Love you too," the older Danvers woman said, hanging up.

Kara then went into the kitchen, quickly making herself a sandwich before sitting down at the table and eating it. She ate quickly before going into the bedroom where Lena was still sleeping and grabbing her laptop.

She took her laptop out to the living room because she was going to do some edits for Nia and wanted to call the younger reporter about some things.

She reviewed the piece for about a half an hour before peaking in on Lena one more time. Seeing her girlfriend was still sleeping, she went back into the living room and called Nia.

"Hey," Nia said, picking up on the third ring, "How are you?"

"Hey Nia," Kara said, settling into the couch, "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm good," Nia said, smiling, "How is Lena?"

"She's sleeping right now," Kara said, "She's doing about as well as could be expected the day after surgery."

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do for you guys," Nia said, wanting to help the women who had been so welcoming to her since she came to National City.

"I will," Kara said, smiling a little, "Now, I called you to go over this piece you sent me yesterday."

"Of course," Nia said, pulling up what Kara was talking about.

The two of them chatted for almost an hour about Nia's newest piece. About forty-five minutes into their chat, the bedroom door opened, and Lena came out wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you alright?" Kara mouthed as Nia talked.

Lena just nodded, laying down in Kara's lap, the blonde woman running her fingers through Lena's long hair. About ten minutes later, Kara told Nia goodbye and hung up.

"How are you feeling Babe?" Kara asked, leaning down and kissing Lena's forehead.

"I don't know," Lena said, rubbing her eyes, "Tired. Emotional."

"Can I get you anything?" Kara asked as Lena rolled over so she was looking up at Kara.

"Something cold to drink?" Lena asked, "Maybe some grape juice or something?"

"You got it," Kara said, helping Lena sit up a little before going into the kitchen and getting a glass of grape juice and a bottle of grape Gatorade.

She breathed into the glass and froze part of it, adding a spoon to the cup before carrying both things to Lena. Lena took the cup happily, taking a spoonful of the slushy mixture.

"Thank you," she said as Kara settled back on the couch with her.

"Of course," Kara said, smiling at her.

They cuddled on the couch for a while before they decided to watch more of their movie. Lena fell asleep on Kara's lap as Kara rubbed her back gently.

Around 5, Nia texted and asked if she could bring dinner over. Kara laughed a little and told her she would never refuse food. Nia asked if Lena wanted anything and just as Kara was about to respond, Lena's eyes popped open.

"Hey beautiful," Kara said, smiling at her girlfriend, "Can Nia get you anything from the diner for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes?" Lena requested.

"Of course," Kara said, texting Nia, "How are you feeling?"

"Feverish," Lena admitted, "And just not well."

"It's time for more Tylenol if you're ready," Kara said, looking at her watch.

"Please," Lena said, nodding.

Kara want and grabbed the bottle, handing Lena three. She took them before relaxing back against Kara.

"I'm right here," Kara said, feeling Lena start to shake and cry a little, "I've got you."

Lena just cried for a while, not really able to control it. Kara just held her close, letting her cry. About ten minutes later, Lena had calmed down and was just laying in Kara's lap when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Kara called, not wanting to get up and disrupt Lena who she wasn't sure was awake or not.

Nia opened the door, coming in with two bags of food.

"Hey," Nia said quietly, closing the door, "Is Lena sleeping?"

Without picking her head up from Kara's lap, Lena opened her eyes and shook her head a little.

"No," Kara said, smiling a little as she ran her hands through Lena's hair, "Hey Nia!"

"I come baring food," the young reporter said, holding up the bags before she set them down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Nia," Kara said as Nia sat down on the love seat. "So I got burgers, fries, chicken fingers, and lasagna for us," Nia said, pulling out the boxes, "And an order of mashed potatoes for you Lena."

"Thanks Nia," Kara said as Lena sat up, slowly starting to feel a little better thanks to the medicine she just took.

"Thanks," Lena said, leaning back against the couch, closing her eyes for a second.

"I can go if you want to rest," Nia said, already starting to stand up.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head, "Stay. Sorry. I just don't feel super well."

"She's got a fever," Kara said, putting an arm around her girlfriend as she struggled to stay sitting upright, "Which is normal, but super sucky."

"Sorry," Nia said, offering Lena a sympathetic look. Lena just shrugged, closing her eyes for a second.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked, rubbing Lena's shoulder a little.

"I'm down," Nia said as Lena nodded.

They pulled out the food before starting a movie.

Lena ate some mashed potatoes before curling up in Kara's lap, not quite falling asleep, but not really paying attention to the movie either.

When the movie ended, Kara coaxed some more potatoes into Lena before giving her some more Advil.

Nia and Kara chatted while Lena rested, half listening to their conversation about CatCo.

Around 9, Nia took off and Kara helped Lena into their bedroom.

"You need Tylonel and sleep," Kara said, handing Lena the pills.

Lena took them before laying down.

"I'm so tired, but I don't know if I can sleep," Lena said, rubbing her eyes.

"We can watch a show until you fall asleep," Kara said, exhausted herself, but knowing she wouldn't stand a chance of sleeping until Lena was sleeping.

They ended up staying up for five hours before Lena finally fell asleep.

Kara stayed up for another hour to make sure Lena another dose of Tylenol an hour later. Then, she tried to sleep herself, but Lena had a nightmare and woke up sobbing.

After that, Kara couldn't get back to sleep and ended up spending the night awake, staring at Lena.

* * *

**So there it was. I hop you liked it! The next chapter is a little more focused on Kara, but still lots of Lena too! As always, comments, suggestions, and reviews always welcomed! I think the story I'm going to do after this is either going to be an Alex and Maggie or a Grey's Anatomy fic about Jo and Alex. Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

The two days was much of the same. Lena was uncomfortable and overly emotional, but her pain levels were slowly decreasing. Kara, however, was starting to struggle. She hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time since Lena had surgery and had only slept for about four hours total.

By Lena's 5th day post op, Kara was exhausted. Lena's fever had broken the evening of day three but had spiked back up the night before, leaving her feeling achy and miserable again. Sam had called and said she would bring food over for them. They were cuddling on the couch waiting for Sam when Lena started crying again.

"Oh babe," Kara said, rubbing her back, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," the tearful woman said, "Maybe just the fever. Maybe the fact that it's been five days, and I still don't even have the energy to get off the couch for more than five minutes. I don't know."

"It's ok," Kara said, holding her close and kissing her on the cheek.

As Lena continued crying, she coughed a little. As she did, she tasted something metallic in her mouth. Kara had given her a tissue when she started crying so she spit into the tissue. Her eyes went wide when she saw blood.

"Kara," she said, turning to her girlfriend, "I think I'm bleeding."

Kara's eyes got wide as Lena showed her the tissue.

"Ok," Kara said, grabbing her phone, "Do you feel like it's gushing or just bleeding a little?"

"I don't know?" Lena said, fear filling her entire body.

"I'm going to call Alex," Kara said, "Spit into another tissue."

Lena did and saw more blood.

"There's more blood," Lena said, feeling panic fill her body.

"Alex," Kara said into her phone, "Lena's bleeding."

"Is it a lot of blood?" Alex asked, already grabbing her stuff to go to her sister's place, "Like, is she gushing blood, or is it just a little bit of blood?"

"I don't know," Kara said, shaking her head as fear started filling her as well, "Alex, what should I do?"

"I can have J'onn bring me over right now if you want," Alex said, running down the hall to find her friend.

"Please?" Kara said quietly.

"We are on our way," Alex said, finding J'onn who already knew what was going on because he read her mind as she ran toward him.

Within a minute of hanging up, Alex and J'onn were flying through the window.

"Hey," Alex said, going over to Lena as soon as J'onn set her down, "Can I take a look?"

Lena nodded, opening her mouth as Kara hovered over Alex. Alex shined her phone light into Lena's mouth, remaining calm the entire time.

"What is it Alex?" Kara asked anxiously, "Do I need to take her back to the hospital? Is it really bad? What do you see Alex?"

"Everything looks fine," Alex said, turning off the phone light, "It's just a little bit of post-op bleeding. It's totally normal and fine. Did something happen that made it bleed?"

"I was coughing," Lena said, feeling herself relax a little when Alex told her she was fine.

"That'll do it," Alex said, nodding, "It's totally normal to have a little bit of bleeding, especially by this point in recovery because the scabs might be coming off. If you feel like there is a lot of blood, you can call again, or just go to the ER."

Lena nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," J'onn said, going to the door, "Hello Sam."

"J'onn," the CFO said, "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"There was a bit of an incident," Alex said as Sam came into the house, "Everything's fine though."

"Well, I brought food," Sam said, "Although not enough for all of us."

"We need to get back to work," Alex said, turning to Kara and seeing her sister was just staring and not moving, "Actually, I think I want to keep an eye on Lena for a while. I'll have Maggie come get me later. Thanks, J'onn."

"Of course," J'onn said, heading to the window, "Bye everyone. I'll see you later. Feel better Lena."

"Kara," Lena said, looking up at her girlfriend, "Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara shook her head, coming back to reality as tears filled her eyes.

"I need a minute," Kara said, running into the master bedroom.

"Kara," Lena called, moving to follow her.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "I got her. You rest with Sam."

Lena nodded, sitting back down as Alex went into the master bedroom. Alex knocked on the door gently before going into the bedroom, finding her sister curled up in the bed sobbing.

"Oh Kara," Alex said, sighing as she went over to her little sister and climbing into bed, rubbing Kara's back.

Kara buried her head in Alex's lap, crying.

"I'm right here," Alex said, just sitting with her sister as she cried.

Kara cried for a few minutes before it started tapering off. Alex waited until Kara started to move in her lap before she tried to talk to her.

"What's going on Kar?" Alex asked as Kara moved to a sitting position, leaning on her big sister.

"I just got so scared," Kara said, "This whole thing has been so overwhelming and I know it's what Lena needed and I know she's fine and I know I don't need to worry, but this has been so scary and I have barely slept since she had surgery because I want to watch her and I'm so anxious something is going to happen."

"Ok," Alex said, feeling Kara getting close to a full blown panic attack, "Take a breath. I'm right here. I've got you."

Kara nodded a little, trying to get a hold of her breathing. Alex just sat with Kara, holding her pretty tightly as she tried to breath.

"Ok," Alex said as Kara started to calm down, "Now, Lena is fine. She had a little bleeding, which is totally fine. She's not gushing blood or at any risk, other than being a little sore. And Sam and I are both here right now, and Maggie is going to come over after work. If you want, you can take a nap while we are here with Lena if that would help you feel better. Or I can spend the night if that helps?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "I'm alright. She's alright. And I don't know if you being here overnight would do anything."

"Alright," Alex said, rubbing Kara's back gently, "Well, what can I do to help?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, tears falling down her cheeks again. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Lena came in.

"May I?" she asked Alex in a raspy voice, sitting down next to Kara.

"Of course," Alex said, nodding as she got up, "I'm going to go hang out with Sam. Let me know if you need me."

Lena moved closer to Kara, putting a hand on her back.

"I'm fine, Lee," Kara said, sitting up and desperately wiping at her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Kara," Lena said, putting a hnad on her shoulder as she tried to get up, "Calm down."

Kara sat back down, not really looking at Lena.

"When was the last time you slept?" Lena asked, knowing Kara often had a hard time when she didn't get enough sleep several days in a row.

Kara didn't answer and wouldn't even look anywhere near her girlfriend.

"I won't be mad," Lena said, rubbing Kara's back, "I'm just worried."

"Two nights before you had surgery," Kara said softly, really not looking at Lena as she said it. Lena's eyes got wide, but she didn't react in the way she wanted to, knowing Kara didn't need her worry driven frustration at the moment.

"I am fine," Lena said, taking Kara's hands in her own, "Well, I'm not really fine, but I am going to be ok."

"I know," Kara said, tears leaking out of her eyes yet again.

"Look at me," Lena said, voice raspy and rough.

Kara did, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am right here," Lena said, placing one hand on Kara's cheek, "What can I do to help you?"

Kara just shrugged, fighting back a yawn.

"You need to eat something and then sleep," Lena said, knowing that a week without any real sleep was not healthy for anyone, even her alien girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Kara said, shaking her head.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head, "You need to sleep."

Kara nodded, knowing Lena was right.

"But first food," Lena said, "Do you want to eat in here or out there?"

Kara just shrugged again, rubbing her eyes.

"Ok," Lena said, getting up slowly, "I'll be right back."

Lena, wrapped in a blanket, walked out of the master bedroom, leaving Kara alone. The blonde rubbed her eyes, just sitting for a minute before Alex came in with a few different boxes of food.

"Lena is going to hang out with Sam," Alex said, sitting down next to her, "So you're stuck with me."

Kara smiled a little at her older sister, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"There's a smile," Alex said, hugging Kara tightly, "Alright. I have Chinese, pasta, and a burger. What do you want to start with?"

The two sisters ate the food, Kara eating most of it. They talked a little as they did so, Alex desperate to get Kara to open up and get her feelings out.

Her little sister was so good at taking care of other people, and also so good at stuffing her own feelings way down and never dealing with them. A lack of sleep and extra stress usually made them pile on more and bubble out. Lena and Alex tried to help her talk about what was going on, but it was all a learning curve.

Lena had wanted to be the one to come in and sit with Kara, but Alex knew that Lena needed rest.

Also, a lot of Kara's stress was coming from Lena, not that the CEO could do anything to help, but Alex knew it would help Kara to know her girlfriend was in good hands so she could rest.

"Thank you, Lexie," Kara said leaning on her sister after they finished dinner, "For everything."

"Of course," Alex said, setting down their plates and pulling her sister close, wrapping her in a big hug. Kara just relaxed into her sister's embrace.

"Sleep," Alex said, rubbing Kara's back, "We have Lena taken care of. She's safe and comfortable and with Sam who is probably her second favorite person in the universe after you so she's good."

Kara nodded as Alex got up, grabbing Kara's special weighted blanket that weighed a little under 50 lbs. It was way heavier than a normal weighted blanket, but it worked well for the girl of steel to help calm her down when she was anxious.

Kara snuggled into the blanket, her head in her sister's lap as the older Danvers ran her hands through Kara's hair. About ten minutes later, Kara was still awake and just couldn't calm her thoughts down.

"Can you talk to me about something?" Kara asked, rubbing her eyes before looking up at Alex, "Anything?"

"Do you want to hear about the discussion Maggie and I had about babies yesterday or about the alien we captured last week that almost escaped because our newbie tried to open the cell?" Alex asked, continuing to play with Kara's hair.

"Babies for sure," Kara said, smiling at her sister.

"Alright," Alex said, knowing Kara was going to choose that option before she even asked.

She proceeded to tell Kara that she and Maggie were planning to go to the fertility doctor in six months to start talking about their options and that they were thinking they would try to get pregnant in about a year. She told Kara that they were still trying to decide on who would carry the baby.

When Alex looked down about five minutes in, she smiled, seeing Kara's eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Alex grabbed her laptop and phone which she had brought in with her.

She texted Maggie, telling her to meet her at Kara and Lena's place and to bring food for the two of them. Maggie texted back, asking what she wanted. Alex told her to surprise her and that she loved her.

She then pulled out her laptop and began reviewing some of the lab results she had gotten back earlier that day that she planned to go over that afternoon before shit hit the fan here.

It really worried Alex when Kara got like this. She knew it didn't happen often, and was becoming less and less frequent now that Lena was an added stabilizing force in her life, but still, Alex worried. She knew that this was all stemming from her fears about losing Lena which is not anything new for Kara. She was fiercely protective of the people she loved the most, especially after losing her entire planet when she was small. Alex understood it because of everything that happened with Jeremiah, but it didn't mean she liked seeing Kara in so much pain.

Kara slept in her lap for about two hours before there was a soft knock on door before the door opened and Maggie walked in.

"How is she?" the detective asked softly, sitting down next to Alex.

"Not great," Alex said, shaking her head, "She hasn't slept in a week. But she's sleeping now. We can talk more about it later. How was your day?"

"It was good," Maggie said, leaning in for a kiss, "Are you hungry?"

"I ate a little with Kara," Alex said, pointing to the empty take out containers.

"I can take over here if you want," Maggie offered, knowing Alex had already been in with her sister for several hours.

"I got her," Alex said, shaking her head, "I just want to make sure she knows I'm here for a while."

"Alright," Maggie said, hugging Alex, "If you need me, I'll be with Lena and Sam."

"How's Lena doing?" Alex asked as Maggie got up.

"She's sleeping," Maggie said, "Sam said she was in pain for about an hour before she fell asleep, but she gave her some narcotics and that knocked her out."

"Damn," Alex said, shaking her head, "Kara said Lena's been off the narcotics since the day after her surgery. She must have been in a lot of pain to take them again."

"Sam said it was pretty bad," Maggie said, nodding, "But she's resting now. Maybe we should stay the night tonight to help them."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Alex said, nodding, "Kara needs sleep and to know that Lena is taken care of."

"We can figure everything else out later," Maggie said, nodding, "Just let her get some rest."

"Thanks Maggie," Alex said, smiling as her girlfriend left.

Kara stayed asleep for about three more hours before she stirred in Alex's lap.

"Where's Lena?" Kara asked, sitting up as soon as she was awake.

"She's safe," Alex said, trying to calm her sister down, "She's with Sam and Maggie and as far as I know, she's asleep. How are you feeling?"

"I need to see Lena," Kara said, getting up.

"Alright," Alex said, getting up with her sister and following her into the living room where Lena was curled up in Sam's lap, sound asleep.

"How is she?" Kara asked, sitting down next to Sam.

"She's alright," Sam said, looking down at her sleeping friend, "She had some hydrocodone, and she's been sleeping ever since."

"She took hydrocodone?" Kara said, knowing Lena would only do that if she was in a lot of pain, "Alex, is it normal for her to be in that much pain this far after surgery?"

"Yeah," Alex said, sitting down on the couch by Maggie, "Day 5-7 are usually some of the worst because the scabs are coming off and more healing is happening. She'll be fine."

Kara nodded, clearly not loving that answer.

"Kara," Alex said, watching her sister get into her own head, "Look at me. She's going to be fine. All of this is completely normal. It sucks, but it's normal."

Kara nodded again as she locked eyes with Alex, knowing her big sister wouldn't lie to her.

"Are you guys up for a movie?" Maggie asked, grabbing the remote.

"I need to go pick up Ruby," Sam said, "She was at a friend's for a study session, but I need to go get her in about ten minutes."

"I got her," Kara said, carefully trading placed with Sam so Lena was resting in her lap.

"Let me know if you guys need anything," Sam said, grabbing her purse.

"Thanks for everything," Kara said, smiling at their friend.

"See you later guys," Sam said, waving as she left.

"Bye Sam," both Alex and Maggie called.

Once Sam was gone, Maggie and Alex focused on Kara.

"We are going to stay the night," Maggie said, looking to Alex for conformation, seeing the nod from her wife.

"You guys don't have to do that," Kara said, shaking her head, "I've got her."

"We know we don't have to," Alex said, "But we want to. You both have been through a lot in the past few days, and we want to stay and help tonight."

Kara nodded, yawning a little bit. She wasn't sure that having them there would help her sleep at all, but she appreciated that her sister and sister-in-law were willing to try to help.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Alex asked, seeing how tired Kara looked.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Lena's going to need more pain meds in like an hour and a half. I'll sleep after that."

"We can stay up and give her meds," Maggie offered.

"That's ok," Kara said, shaking her head as she stroked Lena's hair, "I'll stay up."

"Alright," Alex said, "Do you want to watch something?"

"Sure," Kara said, nodding, "You two can pick, but no cop shows."

Maggie laughed as Alex stuck out her lip at her sister, fake pouting.

"How about Parks and Rec?" Maggie asked, grabbing the remote.

Kara nodded as Maggie turns on Netflix and started a show that all of them loved. Kara drifted in and out as they watched, Maggie and Alex keeping a close eye on both of them. Lena stirred about an hour and fifteen minutes later, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey babe," Kara said, smiling down at her girlfriend, "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Lena rasped, stuggling to sit up as Kara helped her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kara asked, rubbing her back. Lena shook her head, cuddling into Kara's side.

"Are you in any pain Lena?" Alex asked, getting up from her place next to Maggie.

"Yeah," Lena said, nodding, "But not as bad as earlier."

"Would you like some ice?" the DEO agent asked, already heading into the kitchen.

"That would be great," Lena said.

"Do you want more hydrocodone?" Kara asked.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head, taking the ice Alex gave her, "Just Advil."

"Alright," Alex said, grabbing the Advil along with some apple sause from the kitchen.

"Thanks Alex," Lena said as Kara opened the apple sauce for her.

"Of course," Alex said, nodding. Lena took the meds after eating her food, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Why don't you guys head to bed?" Maggie said, seeing both women struggling to keep their eyes open.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding as both she and her wife got up, helping Lena and Kara up, "You two need to sleep."

Kara and Lena nodded as they walked into their room, Kara quickly changing into pajamas before climbing into bed with Lena. The dark-haired woman was already almost asleep as Kara got into bed next to her.

"I'm going to come check on you in a little while," Alex said from the doorway, "Try to get some sleep. Maggie and I will be here."

Kara nodded, closing her eyes as she cuddled up with Lena.

An hour later, when Alex went to check on them, Kara was sleeping soundly with Lena. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door, going to the guest room where Maggie was waiting for her.

"How are they?" Maggie asked, looking up at her wife.

"Sleeping," Alex said, climbing into bed, "Thank God."

"You are such a good big sister," Maggie said as they cuddled together.

"You are too," Alex said, smiling as she kissed her wife before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Prologue**

The next few days, Kara started getting more sleep and Lena slowly started feeling better. By day 12 post-op, Lena was finally feeling like herself again. She had no more pain and wasn't completely exhausted anymore.

She and Kara took a walk in a park in downtown National City that they both loved.

"Can we sit?" Lena asked as they got to a bench near the pond.

"Are you too tired?" Kara asked as they sat down, "I can bring you home."

"I'm fine Kara," Lena said, putting her hand on her girlfriend's, "I just wanted to enjoy the pond for a little bit."

"Oh," Kara said, nodding, knowing how much Lena love the water.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for me over the past few weeks," Lena said, turning to look at Kara after a minute, "I know it wasn't easy for you. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Kara said, shrugging her shoulders.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head, "It wasn't nothing. You did everything to make me feel better, above and beyond what I needed or expected."

"You're welcome," Kara said, finally looking Lena in the eyes, "You know I've always got you babe."

Lena nodded, leaning over and kissing Kara passionately, forever grateful that the woman in front of her was in her life.

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you liked it! I have my next story already finished I think. It's going to be a short one-shot focused on Maggie and Alex. But I'm always looking for new prompts! I'm also in the process of writing a Jolex Grey's Anatomy fic that I might publish soon if you guys would be interested. And I got inspired by the crossover and started writing something set in the current Supergirl universe with Kelly and all that. As always, comments, reviews, and prompts are always welcome! **


End file.
